One kiss
by A single star
Summary: Bella gets more then she bargained for when she runs into a handsome stranger in the lift. Will love blossom or is she prepared for let down? AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I came up with the idea for this story after watching a film a few night ago. I hope you enjoy it please let me know what you think?**

**I don't own anything in this story. **

**Bella's P.O.V**

I walked down the long narrow stage smiling tomyself. This had been my life for many years, but since starting a new job about a month ago, Ihad to give all this up. The stage set would be designed by someone else this year. I watched as children practiced their dance sequences and lineswitheach other across the stage. I always loved to see their smiling faces andexcitement.

An older man standing at the side watching caught my attention. I smiled and made my way over. He had streaks of grey beginning to appear in his hair and little creases that were the beginnings of wrinkles forming in his eyes and around his mouth. George, who had been working backstage for years, glanced towards me.

"I see you're not working on the set this year. That's a shame".

I nodded and looked down sadly. Why did I give it up again? Oh yeah to work for one of the most successful interior designers.

"Yeah something else sort of came up".

Puffing out a breath, he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Well it's a shame because you were the best set designer this company's ever had."

I smiled and reached up and wiped a tear from my eye.

Just then my phone started ringing bringing us out of our moment. I checked the caller ID before holding it up to my ear.

"Bella what time are you coming over I need time to work my magic on you?" the voice on the other end asked.

I rolled my eyes and checked my watch. Great it had just gone three.

"Erm now I guess". I answered.

She ranted on a bit more about tonight and how I needed to find someone then finally said good-bye. Saying a quick good-bye to George, I hurried out of the building, now and again giving a little wave to people I used to work with as I passed. I threw my bag and a few other things into the back-seat the moment I reached my car, before jumping in and starting the engine.

It didn't take me long to reach my friend's apartment, maybe ten minutes at the most. I quickly drove into the first empty space and cut the engine before grabbing my things and sliding out of the car.

Instead of waiting for the lift I ran up the stairs, something I didn't usually do. Once I reached the fifth floor, I jogged down the long hall to their door. Before knocking I bent over to try to catch my breath. I seriously needed to go to the gym more often.

After a couple of minutes I gave a light knock while walking in calling their names. Rosalie, a tall blonde with blue eyes and a glamorous smile was the picture of beauty, appeared from her bedroom with a smirk on her face. I looked her up and down then gasped. She looked stunning in a knee-length. strapless red dress that was both elegant and revealing at the same time.

"Trying to impress someone?" I lifted my eyebrow which just made her burst out laughing. I couldn't hold the seriousness for long so I ended up bursting out laughing as well which caused Alice, my other friend, to come out and see what was going on.

"What's so funny?" she asked us.

I calmed down and just shook my head.

"So, where's this dress you've been going on about for weeks?"

Alice was a fashion designer and loved everything and anything to do with clothes, including designing them and buying them. She squealed as she took my hand and pulled me towards her bedroom.

As soon as I entered her room, I caught sight of a blue dress laid on her bed with a pair of black sandals on the floor. The blue dress was knee-length but the bottom inch was transparent. The dress was more conservative than Rosalie's but still hinted at enough to be slightly alluring. The sandals were strappy and very very cute.

"I knew it was you the moment I set my eyes on it." she gushed.

I rolled my eyes and picked it up.

"Why don't you try it on. I'll be in the next room".

I waited until she left before stripping down and slipping on the dress. It fit perfectly and I had to admit it looked amazing. The only thing about the outfit I didn't like was the killer heels. They were death traps for me.

So I pretended I hadn't seen them and opened the door and stepped out.

Alice immediately jumped off the stool she was perched on when she saw me and started jumping up and down clapping her hands. I had to laugh. She looked like a child who had just been set loose in a sweet shop.

"And now for your hair and make-up" Rosalie ordered as she walked over, placing her hand on my shoulder to slowly direct me towards a stool. On the counter were all her products, from all shades of eye shadow to a curling iron and clips.

I closed my eyes as she started to work on my face. That was until my phone started ringing, of course. I startled her by opening my eyes and reaching over towards my phone on the counter. I made the mistake of not looking at the Caller ID, instead I just pressed accept call and held it up to my ear.

"Isabella, I need you to come over to my apartment straight away. It needs to be cleaned from top to bottom. My boyfriend is coming home for the holiday and I want everything to be perfect."

Did I mention I've got the world's biggest bitch for a boss? Apparently as her personal assistant, I was expected to drop everything the moment she needed me.

"Okay, Miss Denali." I answered and was met with a dial tone. She'd hung up without so much as a good-bye or thanks. By the frown on my face, both Alice and Rose knew who had phoned.

"I have to go, sorry, it won't take long." I slipped off the stool and walked over to the sofa to get my coat and bag.

"I don't get why she expects you to just drop everything for her. It's Saturday night and you have plans."

This had happened a lot over the last month. Every time I was out with friends, she would phone and demand I stop everything and answer her every need.

"I know but I'm hoping this job will turn into something more. See you later. I'm sorry".

Before I could leave, Rose rushed over and added a few finishing touches to my eyes. After thanking them both I hurried out, hoping that there wasn't a lot of cleaning to be done. I quickly moved down the stairs and out to my car.

In about fifteen minutes I arrived outside of the apartment. It didn't take me long to find a space in the car park. Stepping out of my car I rushed across the car park and in through the back door of the building. I once again ran up the stairs not wanting to bother with lifts even if I was going up to the top floor. When I reached her door, I brought out my set of keys, trying to hurriedly find the correct one.

After ten minutes of fumbling, I finally found the right one. Pushing open the door, I stepped inside and set my bag down on a nearby chair then decided to take a look around. I slowly walked down the hall which led to an open room comprised of both the kitchen and the living room. The whole house seemed to be furnished with basic furniture and had no sense of personal style.

I was surprised to say the least. Here I was in the home of one of the greatest designers and it looked like it was straight out of a magazine. The view from the glass patio doors caught my eye I slid the door open and step out into the cool night air. The view was amazing. You could see the whole city and, in the far distance, you could see just a hint of water, the lights glittering on it making it glow. I could have stood there all night looking at the view but sadly I had work that needed to be done.

I started in the living room where I set out two place mats at the long glass table and some flowers in a red vase in the middle. I then placed some candles around the huge Jacuzzi bath and lit them.

All that needed to be done now was the make the bed and order some food for them which didn't take long. Before leaving I checked to make sure everything was right and got a bit sidetracked in the study. I found myself sitting down in the tall leather chair and picking up the phone pretending that I was taking a business call.

Maybe one day if I worked hard enough I would have a penthouse apartment and a successful business. Glancing at the clock I jumped up and ran out of the door. I had wasted enough time here.

This time I waited for the lift. My feet were aching a bit from being on them all day. When the lift came to a stop I stepped inside and pressed for the ground floor. Half way down, the lift came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal a tall handsome man. He had the strangest shade of unruly bronze hair and a sharp sculptured jaw.

"Merry Christmas". He said in a musical voice which made me go weak at the knees. I stared for a minute then stuttered out a Merry Christmas back. I watched as he looked me up and down with a grin on his face.

"Fancy dress?"

I felt my cheeks heat. I must have looked so stupid right now.

"Yeah, sort of, it was more my friends' idea than mine".

He nodded then suddenly the lift began to shake. I don't know what made me grab onto his arm but he did the same. I tried to ignore the electricity running through my arm at his touch, but he brought me closer to his chest. I looked up into his piercing green eyes and didn't realize until it was too late he was kissing me.

Well I didn't object I mean when do you ever hear of a girl getting swept off her feet in a lift. A group of people singing nearby brought me out of my daze. I quickly pulled away and looked to see a group of carol singers standing outside the lift doors. But of course before anything else happened I bolted out of the lift and made my way through the group of singers.

I heard him calling to me but just urged myself to carry on walking. I didn't stop walking fast until I reached my car where I sat for a minute and thought things through. Okay I had met a gorgeous man in the lift and he had kissed me which felt amazing. I only wished I had the guts to stick around, maybe got to know his name and maybe a date.

I drove back home with my heart still racing. It had been an eventful night so far. Once my car was parked up I made the short walk to the nearest club where I knew Rosalie and Alice would be waiting. As soon as I walked in I spotted them sitting near the bar sipping on their cocktails. I made my way over and took a seat; Rose immediately knew something was up by my expression.

"What's she done now?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up the extra cocktail glass making sure to take a long sip to keep them waiting. I quickly explained what happened and how I had met this handsome stranger. By the end of my tale, they were sitting on the edges of their seats.

"And you didn't even find out his name?" Rose asked, astonished.

I took another sip of the delicious drink then sadly shook my head.

"I just sort of ran for it when the doors opened." I admitted with a blush.

Alice tutted while Rosalie shook her head with a knowing grin on her face.

"So do you think you'll ever meet again?"

I shrugged. I hoped he lived in one of the apartments. Maybe we _would_ meet again.

Well after midnight I decided to called it a night since I would no doubt be called into work tomorrow. Slipping on my coat I stumbled a bit causing Alice to grab my arm to keep me steady which didn't really help because she was in a worse condition. Rose linked her arm through Alice's other arm then we set off walking the short distance back to their flat.

We laughed and joked the whole way back like a couple of teens. Reaching their block I fished out my spare key for the door and proceeded inside still attached to Alice's arm. I wasn't going to risk trying to stand alone after the last time.

After trying to unlock the wrong door twice we managed to find the right one and get inside without any more drama. I walked the short way to the comfy sofa and collapsed down on it stifling a yawn when Alice ran through with a bottle of wine.

"Ugh I've had enough, Alice. Not all of us can clear their schedule due to a hangover".

She muttered something then disappeared down the hall into her own bedroom.

It only felt like I had fallen asleep when my phone started ringing. I groaned at the loud nose and felt around for it. That however was a bad idea because I ended up rolling off the sofa onto the hard wooden floor. Well that certainly woke me up. I located my phone and stared down at the ID.

"Switch it off and have a relaxing day then tomorrow say your phone ran out of battery and there was no way of charging it up". Alice suggested.

I rolled my eyes and pressed accept, like that was going to go down well with Tanya.

"It's about time. Do you know how long I've spent trying to get a hold of you? I could have been doing other things not wasting my time phoning you. I want you to come over and clean up a bit then we will discuss other things". I mumbled an answer before she hung up.

"You so should have stuck to my idea". Alice laughed while handing me a coffee.

"Yeah and then I would of probably got fired, I need this . You know how much it means to me". I was glad when she left it at that. Normally we would get into an argument about the way she treated me.

"Could I borrow some clothes? I don't really have time to run home."

Rose threw a pile of clothes at me and pointed to the bathroom as though it was my first time here.

I took one last large gulp of my coffee and trudged down the hall to the bathroom. It didn't take long for me to get cleaned up; most of the make-up had come off anyway. I only realized after I slipped the red and black tunic that had a nice soft texture and professional cut on that it was actually mine, I had left it here a few weeks ago.

Once I was finished I scooped up the dress I had worn last night and proceeded out of the bathroom to find my black flats waiting in front of the door. I shouted a quick goodbye and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

****E P.O.V****

**Beep Beep Beep**

Groaning I leaned over and grabbed my phone off the side table to switch the alarm off. I was hoping for at least a couple more hours before I had to leave. Since I got all my work finished up yesterday I had some free time so I decided to go and spend some time with my girlfriend. I was hoping at some point while I was home to propose. After all we had been together for two years. I didn't really believe in true love. All that stuff belonged in fairy tales. However, I knew it was time for me to settle down. Slowly rolling out of bed I checked my watch before headed in the shower. I let the water run cold before I stepped out and quickly dried myself off.

It was sad that this year I wasn't spending Christmas with my family, mainly because they all had families of their own now. My parents had started their own tradition of going to their privately owned island. Slipping into some dark wash jeans and a shirt I grabbed my small suitcase and walked out. Quite frankly I was glad to be going home. It seemed ages since I actually had a break and my work load had doubled within weeks, which meant longer hours and later nights. After locking up I pocketed the keys and walked down the long corridor to the stairs.

This time for a change I had decided to drive home because it gives me time to think things through. I threw my bag on the back seat and slipped into the driver's side. It wasn't long before I was on the road, humming along to my soothing piano music. Hopefully after this trip I won't be returning to this dreary wet town I used to call home. Instead of checking in at a B&B for the night I carried on driving through the night.

A few hours later I was pulling into the drive way of my newly bought house. I had only been here the once with my parents since it was their house. It was truly beautiful with stunning views and a garden that when on for miles. Cutting my engine I hopped out of my car and walked straight inside to find nothing had changed. Everything was exactly how I remembered. I had to admit I couldn't wait to bring my new wife here it was perfect.

Someone talking brought me out of my thoughts. "Your stuff has arrived, sir. Would you like me to start moving everything in?"

I smiled at Mrs. Reed who had been the house keeper here for years now. She was a friendly old woman who loved to bake and garden occasionally. "I'm not quite sure where I want everything yet so I think just leave it for now, thanks."

She smiled and nodded then went to walk away with a duster in her hand.

As I started to walk through each room different memories came back to me, some good some bad. Just then my phone started ringing in my pocket I slipped it out and answered. "Hey baby when are you coming home?" I rolled my eyes and checked my watch.

"I'm just sorting a few things out then I'll be over yours."

I knew she must be at work from the noise in the background. "Okay well I finish in half an hour so why don't you come and meet me at work and we can grab some lunch?"

I knew she wasn't going to like what I said next so I prepared myself. "I might not make it so I'll see you at your apartment later."

The line went quiet and I was literally counting down the seconds until she exploded but she surprised me by being calm. "Okay. I've got something special planned tonight so don't be late".

Baffled, I said a quick goodbye then hung up and dropped my phone back into my pocket.

Since I had a bit more time on my hands I decided to move some of my things about and gather up the stuff I didn't want or need. That of course took longer than I thought and by the time I was finished it was half four. She wouldn't be home until after six because usually she heads out for drinks with her friends so maybe now was a good time to visit my old friend. I slipped into my car and rode over to my friend's apartment which happened to be one floor down from my lovely girlfriend.

We had met in school years ago and have been inseparable ever since. We even ended up going to the same college. However we lost contacted when I moved back home to Seattle to work for my father. I lightly knocked on the door and waited a few minutes until it finally opened to reveal a woman with striking long red hair. Had he moved on, or was this his latest girlfriend in a long line of girlfriends?

"Erm I'm looking for James Sharp".

She smirked and held out her hand which held a gold band. "I'm Victoria please come in".

I wearily stepped inside and followed her to the living room. Funny enough James was sat watching TV. "Hey man. How are things? He jumped up from his seat and gave me a one arm hug.

"I'm great but look at you. All settled down, never thought I'd see the day." I answered, gesturing to the red head who opened the door.

He laughed and punched my arm playfully. "Can't a man change his mind? But what about you have you found someone?"

I ran a hand through my hair and nodded. "Yeah in fact she lives on the next floor down from you."

We spent some time filling each other in on our lives and then around about six I left to go pick up my bag from the car. Instead of taking the stairs this time I pressed for the lift which didn't take long to arrive. When the doors opened I had to stop myself from gasping. A beautiful, raven-haired woman was standing inside. She was dressed in what looked like fancy dress as though she was starring in a musical. "Merry Christmas". I said cheerily and watched as she stared at me before answering nervously. I made small talk, asking if she was going to a fancy dress and she said about it being her friend's idea. I was about to ask other things when suddenly the lift started shaking and the lights flickering. I tried to ignore the electric current shooting up my arm when she grabbed hold but it was too much and I ended up pulling her to me and kissing her. She stared into my eyes and I found myself staring back.

No one had made me feel the way she had just now, I felt like I was dreaming. All too soon she pulled away and shot out of the lift into a crowd of carol singers. I tried to follow but she was gone by the time I reached the door. She had lit a spark in me no one else had and now she was gone just like a dream. Two arms snaking around my neck brought me out of my dream state. "Were you so eager to see me that you came early?" I nodded and without warning she roughly kissed me. The kiss was nothing like my last one with the mystery woman and I was overcome with disappointment. I waited until she had finished then untangled myself from her hold and ran a hand through my hair.

"What's wrong babe you look stressed?"

I faked a smile, muttered "nothing" quietly, and let her lead me back inside to the lift.

When we reached her apartment she quickly unlocked the door and pulled me inside. It wasn't long before she pounced on me again and was edging us towards her bedroom. I pulled away once again and took a seat at her table where there was nicely set up mats. She tried to hide her annoyance with a fake smile but I could see right through it. "So what you planning for Christmas, don't say we're doing it the same as last year". I tried to ignore her comment as things hadn't went to according to plan. I took her to spend Christmas with my parents. Let's just say they don't want to see her any time soon which is part of the reason they went away for the holidays. I had been a bit weary to introduce her to my friends down to the fact I worried how she may act since often spoke without thinking.

"How come you never take me to any of your parties? Are you ashamed of me being your girlfriend"? She whined like a little child and pouted.

"To answer your first question I was hoping that maybe you could come up with a design for my house for a party I'm having. And of course I'm not ashamed. If I was do you think we would be hosting a party?" She smiled and made her way into the kitchen for the food cooking in the oven. I looked away when she stuck out her arse and wiggled it suggestively. She strutted over and placed a plate down in front of me with what looked like burnt lasagna piled on it. I managed to eat around the side of the burn areas and leave the rest. After throwing the bits I didn't eat away I rinsed the plate and set it down on the draining board.

"I'm going to take a shower".

She quickly jumped up from her seat and went to block the door. "I thought we could maybe get a bath together". She stuck out her bottom lip.

Ha! Like that worked on me! Most of the time I just gave in because it annoyed me. "Not tonight too tired". I removed her arm from the door and walked into the en suit bathroom which had candles all around the bath.

"But I went to all this trouble just for you".

I rolled my eyes and went to shut the door but she stuck her boot out.

"Why you being like this baby?"

I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and said "I just want a shower then I will do whatever you want".

She leaned in and kissed me before removing her boot.

I made sure I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. I wasn't ready to face her again just yet. Luckily when I unlocked the door and walked out she was laying on the bed fast asleep. It's not that I didn't love her it was just she got on my nerves sometimes. I crept out into the hall to retrieve my bag and slipped into an old t-shirt and sweat pants. I then made my way back into her room and slowly lay down next to her. That night I didn't sleep much. Every time I tried, the brunette beauty would fill my mind.

The following day I was woken up by the sun shining through the window. I slipped out of bed and walked through to the kitchen to start on breakfast. A soft knock on the door brought me out of my daydreams so I turned down the hob and went to answer. Unlocking the door I opened it a crack and gasped.

No, it couldn't be!

A/N So who do you thinks at the door and who could Edward's girlfriend be?

Thanks to MissyBlack31 for doing some betaring for me :-))


	3. Chapter 3

**B P.O.V**

I quickly rushed down to my car and threw my things into the back. I was hoping I wasn't going to be too late that's all I need being fired. I couldn't help but feel like a child going to be told off. Oh well time to face the music. Pulling up into a space in the car park behind Tanya's apartment block I slipped out of the car and all but ran inside. Instead of taking the lift I ran up the stairs and reached the right floor in no time. Trying to catch my breath I gently tapped on the door and waited patiently. A minute later the door opened to reveal none other than the man from the lift. My heart suddenly dropped. What was he doing here? We stared into each other's eyes for a minute until he looked away and ran his hand through his hair.

"Who's at the door?" Tanya called from the next room; she appeared a second later holding a mug in her hand. "Oh Isabella come in this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen". I tried to contain myself as he held out his hand for me to shake. Placing my hand in his he shook it once then let it fall. I tried to ignore the electric current running up my arm. "Well I better be off I have a meeting to go to but it was nice meeting you". He gave Tanya a quick kiss then scooped up his keys off the side table and left.

Trying to clear my head I followed Tanya through to the kitchen where she dumped her cup in the sink. "Edward wants me to plan out a Christmas party at his house. So that's where you come in. I want you to come up with a design". She leaned against the counter and placed her hands together then continued. "Hopefully either tonight or tomorrow you can go and have a look around so you can get your bearing". All I could manage was a nod my mind was too busy processing what had just happened. I don't know what the problem was I had only known him ten minutes and here I was acting broken-hearted. For the rest of the morning we sat in Tanya's office looking at pictures of the house.

At twelve I headed out to the nearest coffee shop for a sandwich and some coffee, which happened to be owned by Angela one of my close friends. Walking inside I made my way over to the counter where a young girl was serving. After ordering coffee and some sandwiches I handed her the money and then turned to leave but ended up bumping into someone. I looked up to see Angela grinning at me. She then looked behind me so I turned and followed her gaze to see Rose and Alice sitting in the corner. "Hey Bella it's so good to see you". I placed my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes.

"What are they up to?" She just laughed and smiled.

"Well it's good to know I can say hello to a passing friend". Playfully glaring at her she held her hands up while still laughing. "Okay, okay they might have told me something but isn't it good news?" If only it was as easy as that, but I could go along with it for a bit suppose. I plastered a fake smile on my face, which from the look she was giving me didn't fool her. "Well I better be going anyway. I've got a few jobs to do but next time your free be sure to ring. I'm in need of a catch up". I nodded in agreement then said a good-bye before walking off in the direction of Alice and Rose. They of course acted as though they hadn't seen me and carried on chatting.

"So did you see him today?"

Deciding to play dumb a bit I gave Alice a blank look which made her roll her eyes. "Who do you mean?" I laughed at the look they gave one another and took a sip of my coffee.

"Don't play dumb with us". Rosalie warned giving me a playful warning look.

"Well to answer your first question I saw him again and before you ask no he didn't recognize me". They both gasped and moved their chairs closer trying to urge me to go on.

"Was he drunk or something the night you met?"

I took another quick sip of my coffee and hoped my voice didn't falter. "No but he has a girlfriend". They both gasped again, that was seriously getting old.

"How do you know?" I looked down not wanting to make eye contact because I knew what their reaction would be. "Let's just say I went to Tanya's this morning and he was the one who answered the door". I laughed as Rose cursed under her breath. She had never liked Tanya from the start since she practically insulted her.

"You should tell him what she's really like then mention about that night". Like that was ever going to happen. Even though I despised Tanya I could never do that because she was my ticket into becoming one of the top designers. She had friends in high places.

"I can't plus I need this job". They both piped down and changed the subject to something else. Thank god I don't think I could have taken much more. At around about half one, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I went back to my flat.

When I arrived home I did some tidying and then flopped down with a book until I eventually fell asleep. It seemed like ten minutes later I was being woken up by knocking on the door. Glancing at the clock I jumped up and ran to answer the door. I was shocked to find both Alice and Rose standing there with some DVDs and a tub of ice cream.

"What's all this?"

Instead of answering Rose pushed passed me and made her way into the living room. "It's to cheer you up plus we haven't done this in ages".

Laughing I pulled the door shut once Alice walked in and followed her to the kitchen were she helped herself to some glasses. "What's with the vodka? She cocked a well manicured eyebrow at me then carried on pouring out the Vodka into glasses.

"Name one party we've had without it. Now have you got any cola?" So many times back home we used to have sleepover parties where one of us would end up bringing some form of alcohol. Opening the fridge I pulled out the big bottle and handed it to her. Once the drinks and snacks were ready we proceeded to the living room to find all the blinds had been closed and a blanket had been placed on the sofa along with cushions, thanks to Rose of course. I placed the food down onto the coffee table and went to set up the TV. Since I was in charge of the DVD choice I quickly picked one out making sure they didn't see and put it into the player. We didn't pay much attention to the film, we were too busy talking about other things and downing shots. By the end of the night I felt a lot happier than I had in days, which said something. There was no mention of Tanya or her boyfriend which I was glad of because I was expecting them to bring it up again.

The following day I was brought out of a very vivid dream of a certain somebody, by a bright light. Squinting I found Alice opening up the curtains and trying to tidy up a bit. Didn't the alcohol affect her at all? Stretching I rolled over the edge of the sofa and onto the floor with a thud this seriously didn't help my condition. I groaned while pulling myself up off the floor using the side of the sofa. This was going to be a very long day. Before I made it to the kitchen Alice handed me a glass with cloudy water I gave her a look and passed her it back. "Take it it'll make you feel better". Trusting her I downed it and handed the glass back. I also noticed Rose was nowhere in sight Alice must of caught on cause she said quickly. "She had to leave something about a meeting". Nodding I hurried down the hall to my bedroom to collapse on my bed. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse my phone started to ring. Debating whether to leave it or not I dragged my head up and grabbed my phone off the side table. Without checking called ID I answered which proved to be a big mistake.

"Hello okay so I've arranged for you to have a look around Edwards house at around about three is that okay? I couldn't be bothered with the formalities today especially since my head was banging.

"Yes that's fine". There was a pause in which I thought she was going to point out my rudeness but instead she said bye and hung up. Well it wouldn't be so bad if Edward was there at least Tanya would keep friendly. Two hours that gave me enough time to make myself look presentable and not some mess who's suffering a hangover. After a quick shower I wrapped a fluffy towel around myself and went and pick out a suitable outfit. Something that took longer then I thought but I eventually settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue jumper. I quickly blow dried my hair and applied some light make up. It wasn't long before I was grabbing my keys and heading out. Just as was I slipping into my car the phone started to ring the mistake was not looking at the caller ID again. Seriously what was with me not looking today?

"Have you set off?"

Way to cut to the chase. I rolled my eyes no matter what mood I was in I just had to keep my cool so I wouldn't end up losing my job. "Just about to now." There was silence and all that could be heard was the sound of her heels on the hard floor.

"Could you go and pick up some coffee and cakes?"

Who does she think she is I may be her assistant but I'm no skivvy but because my job was on the line I had to except. Quickly agreeing she hung up and a few curse words found their way out of my mouth. After calming down I grabbed my bag from the front seat and headed to the nearest café which was down the road. I quickly hurried along and reached the café in record time. As usual Angela stood behind the counter trying to look busy best she could. When she saw me approach she quickly got to work on my usual. I held up a hand to stop her and told her my new order. Of course she knew straight away it was for my boss.

"Tanya got you doing her rounds again?" she asked sympathetically.

I handed the right money over once she had finished and waited for the change. "Yeah". Giving me a small smile she handed me a note back, the thing I like about Angela the most is she doesn't dwell on stuff. I picked up the two coffees and the box of cakes and slowly walked back to my car not caring about the time. I suppose I could always blame it on the traffic if I was late. When I reached my car I placed the two coffee's down in the cup holder and the cakes on the seat.

It didn't take me long to weave my way through the traffic and find my way to Edwards house. I certainly got a big shock when I pulled into the long drive way. Not sure where to park I decided on near what I knew to be Tanya's car. Before leaving the car I checked myself in the mirror then carefully got out of the car balancing two cups in my hand, a bag and a box. Luckily I managed I didn't want to have to explain to Tanya why the cups were half empty and the cakes squashed. Just as I was nearing the front door, it opened to reveal Edward smiling his dazzling smile. I had to stop myself from gawking too much because Tanya appeared a moment later.

"Right let's get to work Edward you know Isabella from the other day". I was secretly hoping he would remember more but as unlucky as I am he didn't.

"Yes come in". He stepped aside and held out his hand to welcome me in which I gladly accepted.

"I um brought some drinks". But before Edward could say anything Tanya of course took them off me and walked off into another room.

"Are you joining us? I shook my head tying not to show my disappointment. "No I better be getting on is it okay if I take a look around maybe get an idea of the size of this floor". He nodded so I set my bag down and removed a pad and pen from it. "You go on ahead and if there's anything you need just give me a shout". And with that he walked off into the other room to no doubt join Tanya.

**A/N Sorry I've took so long to update I recently got a puppy and she's taken up most of my time. I will try and get the next chapter up a lot sooner. Thanks for your time and patience. **


	4. Chapter 4

**E P.O.V**

I stared in disbelief for a second wondering if I was still asleep. This couldn't be happening what was she doing here? A faint smile appeared on her lips which made me just want to reach out and pull her into my arms. We stared at each other for a long time that was until a squawk voice said from the other room.

"Who's at the door?" Tanya answered her own question by appearing at the door a minute later.

I watched her face as we were introduced and held out my hand as a friendly gesture which she accepted. As soon as her hand connected with mine that disarming electrical spark ran up my arm like before. I tried to ignore it but at the same time hoping she felt it too. This is where I had to make my exit otherwise I would end up doing something stupid. I quickly racked my brain trying to think of something as an excuse. All that came to mind was a meeting. So without hesitation I said my excuse then gave a quick kiss to Tanya before grabbing my keys and leaving.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I reached my car where I let it out. What was I expecting? For her to follow me? Make some petty excuse at Tanya? I seriously don't know what came over me that night, why had I acted so stupidly. I already had someone who I was quite content with, love I don't know about that, but happy…kind of. Trying to block any thoughts of her out of my head I jumped into my car and drove off. But there was no such luck no matter how hard I tried I still couldn't get those eyes out of my head. It was like she was taunting me.

I wasn't quite sure where I was driving to until I pulled into the long driveway of my house. After parking up I took the keys for the front door out of my pocket and went to let myself in. Just as I was making my way down stairs to let some steam off in the gym my phone rang. Quickly checking who it was I pressed answer then held it up to my ear. "Hi is it okay if Isabella comes around tonight to take a look around so we can start straight away at planning your party?" At first I wanted to say no because I had plans but the reality of it was I didn't. It would just be so I could avoid her. So I reluctantly agreed also I knew Tanya felt important stopping here as though she had loads of money. Yeah right. She made some small talk about cooking dinner then hung up saying someone was at the door.

The remainder of the afternoon I spent down in the gym blocking all thoughts by blasting my music. By three I had enough so I stripped down and went in the shower to cool off. It wasn't until I heard a loud knock as I made my way up stairs that I knew either Tanya or Bella was here. I was actually hoping for it to be the latter. Who knows what would happen if we were left alone again? I opened the door to find myself breathing out a sigh of relief. "Hi baby I got Isabella to bring some cakes and coffee". She moved passed me and looked me up and down, her eyes lingered on the towel wrapped around my waist. "I'm just going to go put some clothes on won't be a minute". She nodded and walked off toward the living room. Thank god she didn't follow me up stairs or hint in any way.

A couple of minutes later I quickly hurried down the stairs to answer the door once again knowing who it was this time. I pulled the door open to reveal Bella standing in a bit of a state. She was trying to balance everything on her arm. I was about to offer some help when Tanya appeared beside me with a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Right let's get to work. Edward you know Isabella from the other day". I wanted to say so much more and I could tell that she wanted me to but I settled on just a simple yes and come in. I opened the door wider and she breezed past me. I held back a chuckle as she nervously said she brought some drinks. Instead of even thanking her Tanya took both the cakes and two cups off her and walked into the next room.

I found myself wanting to apologize for her behavior. After all Bella had went to the trouble of bringing some drinks the least I could do is offer for her to join us. She shook her head and mumbled something about getting on with her work. I watched as she set her bag down and removed a pad from it to jot some notes down. Before leaving I offered my help in case she would need it then took my leave to the next room.

Tanya was sitting with her coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other while balancing a magazine on her crossed legs. I tried not to show my disgust. Shouldn't she be out there helping Bella? Taking a seat opposite her I glared at the wall for a minute then decided to go and maybe help. Tanya of course noticed my movement and immediately said in that annoying voice "Where are you going?" I was about to say what I really felt but managed to hold it back. How could I want to marry this woman?

"To see if Isabella needs any help". I was glad when she didn't question me further she just nodded and looked back down at the magazine. Shaking my head in annoyance I got up and went to find Bella.

I found her a minute later looking at my rather rare book collection in the far corner of the study. When I approached her she jumped and quickly went to put the book down. "You like the classics?" She smiled that amazing smile and nodded. Something we had in common. I couldn't help but smile. "They're all the first editions. Do you have a favourite?"

She thought for a minute then answered. "Their unique in their own way I love them all".

I found myself smiling in return. Finally someone who understands literature the way I do. I noticed a few notes on her pad and some rough sketches. I felt myself getting nearer then; of course, the moment was ruined by Tanya walking in.

"Have you got any ideas?" I immediately took a step back and ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Yeah quite a few so I'll draw up a plan tonight and get back to you in the morning".

Tanya nodded then put her arm around my waist. "Okay well if that's it you can go now". Without hesitation Bella packed up her things then went to leave with a small bye when she reached the door.

When we were alone Tanya took her arm from around my waist and wrapped them both around my neck and leaned in for a kiss. I found myself wondering why I felt some sort of spark when Bella and I touched but nothing with Tanya. Maybe I was with the wrong person. Straight away I shot that thought away. Of course I was with the right person.

"Why don't we have an early night?"

I nodded and let her lead me up stairs towards my bedroom. At least now I won't feel so bad about those thoughts and that kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

****B P.O.V****

As I drove home through the now pouring rain all that was on my mind was Edward. I couldn't figure out why he was with someone like Tanya. Couldn't he see who she really was? Edward seemed caring and generally interested in what you had to say, where as Tanya couldn't care less for anything other than herself. I continued to ponder until I finally reached the car park behind my block of flats. Once my car was parked, I quickly slipped out and headed inside, it was just my luck the lift wasn't working. After nearly tripping twice on the stairs I made it to the right floor and hurried along the corridor to my door. As soon as I let myself in I set up my work on the kitchen table wanting to get started straight away. I had managed to take a load of notes and had a good idea what the party's theme should be. I was actually looking forward to seeing Edward's face when he saw my work. I just knew he was going to love it. Working well into the early hours of the morning I just added the final touches to my rough sketches then went to get some sleep.

At around half ten, I woke up to a text stating that I had to meet Tanya at twelve at her apartment. Instead of replying I rolled out of bed and slowly walked into the kitchen to put some coffee on. I found myself smiling as I looked through my design laid out across the table. For the couple of hours I had to myself I checked my emails then caught up on some TV. By half eleven I was excitedly rushing around collecting all my things before leaving to go meet Tanya. The drive over was fairly quiet, not much traffic for a Sunday.

I tried to contain my excitement as I rushed up to Tanya's flat with my list of ideas in one hand and my folder of sketches in the other. I couldn't help but tap my foot as I lightly knocked on the door. She answered a minute later looking a bit worse for wear. "Hello". I followed her inside and took a seat when she motioned for me to. "Right let's see your ideas before Edward gets here. He just popped out for something". I didn't miss the slight excitement in her voice. Was she expecting something? But with a proud smile I handed over my work and watched as she took it out of the folder to examine it. Not that I cared if she liked it or not I felt my face drop as she shook her head.

"What is all this some kind of fairytale? This party isn't a joke we will be not only celebrating Christmas but also our engagement". She threw my work down on the glass coffee table and walked off to the other side of the room to retrieve some papers. "It's a good job I've done this as backup we just want to keep things simple". Tanya handed me her work and I stared in disbelief no way Edward would agree to this it's to plain. She had drawn a room with barely any decorations; there wasn't even style about it. I was beginning to wonder where she actually got her qualifications from. I nodded along as she chatted on about what it takes to be the best designer.

At round one ish Edward walked in looking like he had just stepped off a men's clothes ad "Hi is everything okay?" Smiling I nodded when he looked towards me. "So where are the designs?" Tanya snatched the paper out of my hands and held it out for him to take. I just had to smile when I saw Edward cringe down at the drawing, so he was thinking along the same lines as me. And then he caught site of my file left abandoned on the coffee table.

"Whose is this?" Edward swiped it up off the table and flicked through the different pages with a smile on his face. I was about to tell him it was mine when Tanya glared at me and said very chirpy that it was hers.

"Wow this is brilliant I had no idea you liked classical books". I felt my heart drop how could she I was the one who sat up all night drawing out them plans. And hers was like it had just been drawn out this morning quickly. "So whose was that?" Tanya actually had the cheek to say it was mine. I felt like saying 'oh do you remember a couple of weeks ago Edward when we were in the lift? Yeah, I was the woman you kissed'. But I restrained myself.

"Right I'm going to go and order some of this stuff on the list wow I just can't get over it". They kissed for a second then he left in a flash. I honestly felt like lunging at Tanya and ripping her fake blonde hair out. But instead I tried to calm myself thinking about my job and how I needed it.

"No hard feelings after all what's your work is basically mine right?" I nodded not trusting my voice. I had to get out of here quick I could feel myself breaking down. "Why?" She checked her well manicured nails before answering with a sneer on her face. "Because I want to make a good impression I have to keep him sweet or else I will never become his wife. So if you ever so much as breathe a word to Edward about our little mix up then you'll be out of a job and not only that". She stopped and took a seat across from me before continuing. "I will make sure you will never again get a job in this business do you understand?" I nodded once before edging my way towards the door. "I'll let you know when we're getting to work with the decorations". I nodded once again as my eyes began to fill up. I had to leave I couldn't let her see me this way. So saying a mumbled bye I left and rushed quickly down the stairs and out to my car.

It wasn't until I unlocked my door and went inside my apartment that the dam broke and the tears came streaming down my face. Why had I expected so much? Of course I knew Tanya was capable of passing someone else's hard work off as her own. Why was I feeling this way about someone I barely knew? My phone, which was set down beside me, began to ring so I took a ragged breath then answered.

"Hi Bella. Are you doing anything tonight?"

I sighed in relief, it was only Alice. Quickly I wiped away my tears on the sleeve of my jumper. Any trace of sadness Alice could tell. I didn't want to have to explain myself tonight. "I think I'm going to have an early night it's kind of been a long day". The line went quiet for a minute then she asked the dreaded question. "Is everything okay because I could swear you sound upset?" How was I going to answer that without breaking down again? No I'm not okay I feel like my heart has just been ripped out and served on a plate and I have no clue why. "Yeah I just feel a little tired". I was glad when she changed the subject. "So do you want to grab some lunch tomorrow or has the wicked witch of the west got you working?" I had to laugh at Alice's use of words. "No I'm free what time? "We talked for a bit longer but eventually she had to go. I dragged myself off to bed shortly after feeling exhausted from crying so much. God I felt like a heart-broken teenager again.

The following day I was feeling a little better glad to take my mind off things for a few hours. I was currently making my way down the street to meet Alice for a bite to eat. I found her already sitting at a table looking at a menu when I walked into the bistro. This had become a favorite of mine when I first arrived here in the big city. I use to find myself coming here a lot. The sticky lamb shanks were to die for. I quickly weaved through the tables to the small table Alice had picked and took a seat opposite her. She looked up from the menu and smiled brightly at me I returned it best I could. "Hey it's about time you got here". I rolled my eyes and picked up a menu. Typical Alice pointing out that I was five minutes late. I scanned down the list of dishes wanting to pick something I haven't tried before. I settled on beef stew seeing as the weather was turning colder, something to warm me up. Soon after we had decided the waiter came over to take our orders. "Oh I can't keep it a secret much longer I just have to tell you. I've been seeing someone and let me just say his everything I ever dreamed of".

I was wondering why Alice was even more chipper than usual. "I'm so happy for you why didn't you say anything sooner?" And that was it she rattled on about from the day they met right up to their last date. She didn't even stop when the food arrived she just carried on between bites. I tried to be a good friend and listen but my mind kept wandering off somewhere else. We finished off our meals, had a coffee and went our separate ways promising to stay in touch. I slowly walked along the crowded street not in any rush to go back to my empty flat. I had come up with a solution to my problem, but I was unsure if I could go through with it. It was to tell Tanya to stuff her job. But the only problem then would be to look for another job. Which would be relatively difficult down to the fact Tanya had threatened to make sure I never get a job in this business again. No, I would go along with it for a while longer surely things couldn't get any worse right?

**A/N Thank you for the story alerts/ favourites/ author alert and even review I'm glad you're enjoying my story. X**

**Thanks again to MissyBlack31 for betaring.**


	6. Chapter 6

**E P.O.V**

Nearly a week had passed since I last saw Bella and the plans for what the design was going to be. Today the decorations would be arriving so Tanya was calling in back up to help. I had made it clear that I could do it myself, but she insisted that I didn't know the proper lay out like she did.

It had been a busy week and we were mainly down to sorting out guest lists and deciding on a ring. I had no clue who she was bringing in today to help but I had a feeling it was going to be Bella. I had to prepare myself and not let myself lose control. Just as a white taxi pulled up in front of the house I saw her car also coming to a halt near my own. I tried to make myself busy by heading over to the driver of the taxi, helping him to remove stuff from the back.

But of course I found myself sneaking a look over at her. There were two other women with her, one was petite with short spiky hair and the other tall with long blonde hair. I was openly staring until Bella's eyes connected with mine and we both looked away at the same time. After that I threw myself into the work and tried not to think about how she was inside placing objects in their right places. It wasn't long before Tanya turned up, saying she could come and help after all. Once the last box was inside I paid the driver then went to take it in.

Tanya was just about to give me another job to do when my phone started to ring. I excused myself quickly, thankful for the distraction. It turned out to be one of my old college friends. He was in town and wondered if I wanted to meet up for a few drinks. I quickly accepted, wanting nothing more than to get out of the way of the ladies while they worked. To say Tanya wasn't happy about it would be an understatement. I felt like a little child being scolded by his mother. I simply told her that it was important and couldn't wait so she agreed, thank god.

I gave her a hurried kiss and yelled a quick goodbye to the others before making my escape. I rushed toward my car without a second glance, glad to put some distance between us. The drive was a couple of hours but it didn't take me long to find the place and park once I got there.

I took a deep breath before crossing the road and walking into the small bar. It had been awhile since I had last seen Emmett so I wasn't sure if he had changed. The bar was full so I made my way through the crowd to the bar and funny enough standing there was Emmett downing a pint. I tried not to laugh; he spotted me a moment later and grinned from ear to ear.

"Edward what took you so long?" He slurred while slamming his glass down on the bar. I felt myself cringing when he punched me in the shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"How many have you had?" I asked with a smile.

Emmett shrugged then turned back to the bar to order another. Instead of speaking he held up two fingers signaling he wanted two of what he was drinking before. I watched as he took out his wallet so I held my hand up and handed over a couple of notes to the bar tender.

"You sound like my girl." He said with a laugh.

I grabbed one of the glasses and took a drink feeling I really needed it. He looked just the same as back then and his personality hadn't changed one bit. By my second drink someone walked up beside Emmett and they talked for a minute then he turned back to me. "Do you remember Jasper?"

I looked for a minute. "Very faintly." I answered.

Laughing Jasper stepped forward and held out his hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook it.

"It's good to see you both again". After the formalities we started talking about the good old days and how we used to prank as many people as possible in our dorm. Just as we were getting into a debate about this one girl my phone rang.

I was about to answer when I saw who it was. Tonight it wasn't all about her for once. I just wanted a Tanya free night. Shortly after the call a text came through stating that she had to leave town for a few weeks because something had come up. Not bothering to reply I pocketed my phone and continued our conversation. But by the look of Emmett I knew the night was coming to an end, he could barely stand up without the support of the bar.

"I think it's time we went". I grabbed one of his arms and Jasper caught on and took the other. We made our way through the now empty bar and outside to the deserted streets.

"I'll take it from here he only lives down the street from me". Jasper chipped in while struggling to keep Emmett up right.

I decided that I might as well share the taxi with them since I had too much drink to even think about driving. At first I was a little uncomfortable with Emmett who had his arms wrapped around me. Jasper of course was no help. Exactly like I remembered him. He was too busy laughing at the exchange.

Eventually Emmett passed out which made more work for us when the taxi stopped. After trying and failing to get him out of the taxi gently we gave up and shoved him out. Well at least it worked, and the good thing was he didn't even wake up. We struggled to help him up the stairs to his apartment and by the end we were worn out. Jasper gently tapped on the door to see if anyone else was home.

We weren't quite sure if Emmett had any room mates. Funny enough a second later and the door was opening to the tall blonde that was helping Bella this afternoon. She smiled at the sight of us trying to hold up a still sleeping Emmett.

"I might have known, come in". She stepped aside to let us pass as we dragged him inside. She pointed towards the sofa so we dropped him down on it. I was about to leave when she called out. "It's Edward right?" I quickly spun around to see her right behind me smirking.

"Yeah."

"Thanks". She said, her smile still in place.

I gave her a nod before leaving along with Jasper. Instead of taking the taxi back I paid the driver and decided to have some fresh air. I told Japser goodbye and set off down the street. It wasn't too far back. I couldn't really be bothered going home plus there was the mess so I decided to just sleep at Tanya's place. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I patted my pocket for the key as I approached the right building. Luckily I had added it to my chain of many keys. I took the lift up to the correct floor then let myself in. Everything was how she had left it.

The following day it wasn't until half eleven that I managed to wake up. Quickly jumping up off the sofa I grabbed my keys and headed out. After checking that the door was locked I hurried down the stairs and out onto the street hoping to catch a taxi. I would have to pick my car up later but right now I had to get home before Bella arrived. That's if she was working today, no doubt she was with what Tanya's like.

As the taxi came to a stop I threw some money on the front seat and then got out quickly. There was no other cars parked up which was a good sign. I had totally forgotten about the decorations when I let myself in so I was quite surprised when I opened the door to see everything up in its place. It was amazing the work they had done and it looked like they had actually finished. Everything was how it had been on the plan but somehow better.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for all the story alerts/ favourites and reviews I'm so grateful and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. **

**B P.O.V**

Today was finally my day off. I couldn't wait to just have some time to myself; it had been weeks since I was last off. So you can imagine how I felt when I got the dreaded phone call from Tanya saying she needed my help. Well, more like demanded it than asked but I suppose I could hardly refuse even if it did mean working in Edward's house. It had been a week since I last saw him and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get him off my mind.

My mind had been in a muddle since that first night in the elevator. I don't know how I had managed to stay in control around him it's like every time we're near I fall a little deeper. Sighing I quickly check myself in the mirror before heading to the kitchen to brew some coffee, I'm going to need it. After draining two cups of coffee I grabbed my keys and set off. Today was going to be a very long day, before I reached the car my phone started to ring once again. Trying to balance my bag on my arm, I felt around for my phone and quickly brought it out to answer. Of course it turns out to be Tanya. Who else would it be?

"Would you be able to fetch a few people along to help? We're a bit short at the moment."

That's Tanya, straight to the point.

"Yeah I could see if Alice and Rose are free I guess". I answered. By the noise in the background it sounded like she was on the move in her fancy car.

"That's great! See you soon". And then she was gone no "thank you" or anything. Grumbling to myself I unlocked the car and got in, well I better see if they're busy.

I dialed Rose's number first hoping she would answer because there was nobody else I could think of to help. Like usual she answered on the third ring sounding surprisingly happy. Usually Rose would groan at me for calling this time in the morning, especially when she had been out the previous night.

"Good morning" I rolled my eyes. Was it really a good morning?

"Are you busy today?" She waited a minute before answering.

"Not really why?" Hoping that she would say yes I took a breath then continued.

"I've been called into work but I may need some help from you and Alice". I was surprised when she agreed. I thought that since it was helping Tanya out that she would simply refuse.

"What time and where do I need to go?" Happy that she could help I told her I would swing by in an hour but first I needed to see if Alice was willing to help too. I quickly brought up her number and it started to ring instantly and in no time she answered.

"Hey Bella what's up?" I found myself smiling she was her usual self all happy. I quickly explained my problem and she was more than willing to help. At first I thought maybe there would be a catch maybe dragging me off shopping at the weekend or something but I was surprised when she didn't suggest anything. She just happily agreed then went off to get ready.

This morning is turning out to be a weird one everyone is acting strange. Checking the clock I started the engine of my car and pulled out of the car park. It didn't take me long to reach Rose's flat since it was only a few streets away. Just as I was pulling up to the side of the road the door to the flats opened and out came Rosalie smiling. I watched as she slid into the passenger seat and turned to me smirking.

"What's made you so happy?" Before answering she pulled down the visor and opened the mirror to check how she looked.

"Oh nothing, is Alice coming along?" Pulling off the curb I drove the opposite way to Alice's new flat. She had recently moved into a new place just out of town. We hadn't visited yet but knowing Alice she's probably got it all nice by now. I flicked on the radio and turned it low just for some background music to stop the silence.

Before arriving at Alice's I instructed Rose to give her a ring and let her know we was nearly there. She was outside already waiting when we pulled up I was glad because I couldn't afford to be an hour late. I waited patiently while she hopped in the back then drove off quickly just noticing the time I had to get there in the next five minutes.

The car ride was fairly quiet too quiet usually either Alice was discussing fashion or Rosalie was off on a rant about god knows what. I chuckled to myself as I heard them both gasp as I pulled into the drive way of Edward's house. As we neared the house I noticed a long truck parked up causing there not to be many places to park my only other option was to pull up beside the silver Volvo. Just as I was getting out of the car I saw Edward come out of nowhere and walk straight up to the truck driver. Shaking my head I turned to see Alice and Rose looking at me funny.

"What?" They both rolled their eyes and looked towards Edward who was now looking our way. Our eyes connected for a second then I looked away feeling slightly embarrassed. Tanya appeared at that moment from inside and immediately marched over to Edward and looked to be giving him more orders. She didn't look too happy when his phone started to ring and he went to answer. Unfortunately that was when she saw us and came over with her clipboard in hand.

"Right there's a few boxes inside that need to be unpacked. After that, you can start to place the stuff in the right places. You know the right order right Isabella?" I nodded then set off towards the house making sure to keep my eyes up ahead and not towards Edward who was on the phone.

Once inside I found the boxes and a knife to cut them open it wasn't long before Alice started chatting away about something I wasn't listening about. My mind was on other things right now. About fifteen minutes later we had finished unpacking the boxes and now were the task of placing the items in the right place.

I picked up a holly wreath and some tacks to fix it to the front door. And that's when I heard the familiar sound of heels on a wooden floor. I didn't bother to turn around; I was too busy with the task at hand.

I braced myself for her barking out orders but what came instead was a high pitched scream. I quickly turned around to see Tanya on the floor holding her face in her hands. Judging by Rosalie's face it wasn't an accident she was trying to hide her laughter. I rushed over and bent down to Tanya's level.

"Are you okay?" Her head snapped up and she glared at me. I could see an angry red mark appearing just below her eye.

"Do I look okay?" she shouted.

I kept quiet and helped her as she tried to stand. She pulled her arm away from my hand and hurried over to a mirror on the wall. I resisted the urge not to cringe when she screamed once again but this time at her reflection.

"I have to go. My face is a mess; I can't have people seeing me like this". She took out her phone and began to dial a number.

Rose and Alice waited until she had left the room until they burst out laughing. "Oh come on, Bella, you have to admit that was funny. Plus she deserved it."

I shook my head and found myself laughing also. It was nice to feel relaxed once again instead of stressed.

"Is something on your mind? You're very quiet today, more so then usual."

I tried to smile but failed. "It's nothing".

Rosalie put her hands on her hips and gave me that look that said it must be something.

"Spill." she ordered.

I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere by lying so I went over to the nearby dining room table and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"I spend all night sketching out my idea for this place to have it claimed by someone else the following day". I left out names hoping they wouldn't react too badly but I was wrong because they started guessing.

"Let me think … was that person Tanya by any chance."

I looked down which sort of confirmed it for them.

"Why don't you tell Edward the truth?"

I sighed and moved my hair out of my face. "It's not as easy as that. He could think I'm only making it up plus there's my job."

Rose growled in frustration. "You could find a better job away from her. Your life would be a lot easier without all this". She gestured around us.

"I maybe won't be able to find anything like this though. She made it quite clear that if I so much as mention to Edward this was my idea then I would never get a job in this business again."

Alice grumbled something I couldn't quite make out under her breath.

"You can't let her win."

Standing I walked back over to where the wreath was hanging on by one tack. "For now I have to." I admitted sadly.

Luckily they dropped the subject while we carried on decorating. Throughout the day we had quite a good time without Tanya lurking about barking out orders. By seven everything was pretty much done all I had to do was find a place for some candles and that was it. I decided to sit them just on the marble grate of the fireplace.

"We've done pretty well. It looks good." I found myself laughing at Rose's remark.

Well it was true. "Should we go and celebrate?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"Celebrate what?"

Rose grabbed her bag from off the hook in the hallway then turned back towards us smirking.

"Tanya's little accident thanks to me she'll be off your back for a few weeks."

Was that really something to celebrate, the misfortune of another? Even if they did treat you like dirt on the bottom of their expensive shoes?

"I think I'll pass this time. I've got some things to sort out still, but you two go ahead."

She stared at me for a minute trying to gauge my mood then shrugged.

"Okay I better go and call a taxi then. Are you coming Alice?"

She picked up her bag while shaking her head. "No I'm going to leave it to Bella."

With a huff Rose took her phone out of her bag and dialed a number before placing it to her ear. While she was on the phone Alice turned to me.

"Are you going to be able to manage?" she whispered.

I looked over at the few boxes I had forgotten about near where the tree was going and nodded.

"Yeah there are only these boxes to empty then I'm pretty much done."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug. "Okay then we'll probably see you through the week so you can fill us in on the details".

I gave her a confused look which simple just made her laugh then I caught on.

"It's not like that and you know it".

Rose joined us then and began to laugh. "Yeah right it may not be 'Like that'" she said, making air quotes, "but I can tell by your actions you want it to be more."

I sighed. Great, now they were ganging up on me. If there's one thing I can't win is when they gang up on me. Fifteen long minutes later and a horn sounded outside signaling that the taxi had arrived. They said a quick good bye then disappeared out of the door. I closed the door behind them and made my way over to the odd boxes sat at the bottom of the stairs.

All the room needed now to finish it off nicely was a tree. Something I would have to ask Edward about next chance I see him. While I looked through the boxes of tree stuff I sat down on the bottom step of the stairs. I felt my spirits drop. What did I have to look forward on Christmas an empty flat and a meal in front of the TV? I would have gone to my parents but they were going away over the holidays. Something sparkling caught my eye I dug deep into the box and brought out a beautiful glass fairy.

There was so much detail in this little object it was unreal. Just as I was placing it down gently the door slammed shut and I nearly dropped it from the shock. I looked up to find Edward walking around the room touching things now and again but he hadn't notice me yet. I waited a minute or two before making my presence known by coughing slightly. At the sound he looked up from the stocking he was examining and right at me. I felt my heart skip a beat when he gave me his lopsided smile.

"Wow this is better than I imagined it would be. You've done an excellent job."

I stood from the step and took a step forward forgetting the boxes were there and ended up tripping over. As I start to near the ground I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up right. Once I was safely on my feet again I let out a nervous laugh and Edward in an instant removed his hands.

"Is Tanya about?" I tried to keep a serious face as I thought about what I was going to say. I was sure replying, no, she went to get a face lift now would be result in an interesting reaction. I ended up just shrugging. Like she was ever going to admit to that.

"I think she got a call from a friend out of town." I answered instead.

There was silence for a minute. I looked up to find Edward staring at the space where the tree should be.

"I knew I had forgot something, do you fancy going tree hunting?" he asked.

I caught site of the clock on the wall it was just past nine now. Well I suppose I could go, not like I was doing anything else.

Plus, it would mean spending more time with Edward.

"Sure."

Shooting me another of his lopsided smiles he turned on his heels and headed out the door. I followed him, wondering why he hadn't locked his front door. Surely anyone could walk in. Just as I reached his car, he jumped back out of the driver's seat and ran back up to the house. I laughed as he hurried back through the now pouring rain.

"Right let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**E P.O.V**

I walked around the room admiring the small details. I just couldn't get over how good everything looked. A small cough brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Bella sitting on the first step of the stairs with a box in front of her. I immediately flashed her a smile and complimented her on the brilliant job she had done. Just as I was taking another glance around I saw Bella trip from the corner of my eye and immediately darted forward to catch her. Luckily I got there in time and steadied her.

I tried to ignore the electrical current running through my arm as I took it away from her side. To stop the awkwardness I blurted out the first thing that came to mind which happened to be asking where Tanya was. At first Bella had a thoughtful look on her face then it changed as she shrugged and said something about her going out of town. That's when I noticed the space beside the stairs where the tree should be. I had totally forgotten to order one. Before I could stop myself or even think what I was saying I asked her if she would go tree hunting with me.

I waited patiently while she thought about it and noticed her look towards the clock. When she answered I couldn't help but flash her a smile. I guess I was hoping she would say yes. Turning on the spot I walked out of the door and over to my car. Just as I was getting in I remembered I had forgotten to lock the house so I quickly jumped out and ran back. It didn't take me long which was good because it was pouring down by then. Quickly sprinting back to the car I slipped in and couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Bella's face.

Starting up the engine I reversed then pulled out of the driveway onto the main road. The drive into town was filled with awkward silence. It was like we both had stuff to say but we just couldn't get it out. After what felt like forever, I turned into the nearest parking lot and drove around to try and find a space. It was surprising how many people were actually still around at this time of night. I sighed and reversed into the first free space I found and cut the engine.

I looked towards Bella to find her staring right back at me with a small smile on her face. We sort of just stared into each other's eyes for seconds even if it did feel like longer, until she looked away and mumbled. "We should get going before all the good trees are gone".

I nodded and quickly got out of the car.

"So what type of tree are you looking for?" she asked.

I gave her an odd look which just made her laugh. "Small, medium, large, wide?"

I shrugged to be honest I had no clue. I thought it was see a tree and pick it. "I have no idea just the first one that looks right".

She rolled her eyes. "Good thing I'm here then to put you right."

I found myself laughing. It is a good thing, I thought to myself.

We walked for a little bit until we came across a hut surrounded by trees with a sign on the front saying trees for sale. I was somewhat disappointed. I imagined we would walk into the woods and help ourselves to whichever tree we wanted, but the more I thought about it the more silly it sounded. You only ever saw that in the movies. These days the woods were privately owned. Everything for sale was so commercialized and impersonal.

I followed Bella as she wandered inside to take a look round. She stopped a few times to take a closer look at a few trees but shook her head and carried on walking. I was about to suggest the one I was looking at when Bella called me over to her. I weaved my way in and out of the different trees and came to a stop in front of a magnificent tree. I looked it up and down and grinned widely at her unasked question she smiled back. "I didn't know you knew so much about Christmas trees!"

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. The salesman walked over then to see if we needed any help. Deciding quickly I informed him that I would like to purchase this tree. He happily handed me some paperwork to fill out regarding my address and times available for delivery. Then all there was left to do was to pay for it all.

After everything was sorted we followed the path back towards the entrance of the garden shop and made our way back to the car. An idea stuck me then, but I wasn't sure she would accept. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go for dinner to let me thank you properly for all the help". She hesitated for a second but covered it up with a smile. "You don't have to". Then she quickly added. "It's my job after all". I wasn't going to take that as an answer I was somewhat eager to learn more about her. "Please". I found myself pleading. It must of worked because with a sigh she gave in. "Okay but I'm paying for my own meal". I laughed and directed her towards one of my favorite restaurants just down the street. "I see. Do you know where you're going?" I nodded and went to open the door for her to go in first as a gentleman does. She smiled and mumbled a quickly thank you before a waitress came over.

"Hello, I'm Sadie and I will be your waitress for the evening so if there's anything you need just let me know. Right follow me to your table."

I helped Bella take her coat off then and then hung it along with my own on the coat rack near the door. We then followed Sadie to our table which was a corner booth I was glad to notice. She handed us both a menu after we had taken our seats then took out a small pad. "Can I get you some drinks?" I motioned for Bella to go first she blushed before mumbling that she would like a glass of wine. The waitress then looked at me expectant. I thought for a minute and said the first drink that came to mind. She nodded then disappeared leaving us to look at the menus.

"Wow this is a fancy restaurant". Bella commented while scanning down the menu.

I shook my head and looked around I knew exactly what I wanted. "I came here once with Tanya but she didn't like it too much". I found myself sighing she had nearly started a fight with the waitress because the food was supposedly cold. After all the commotion Tanya refused to pay for the meal which resulted in her getting banned from the restaurant. Ever since, I hadn't really suggested us going out for a meal not wanting the same to happen all over again. "So tell me a bit about yourself."

She seemed startled by the sudden question but regained herself quickly. "Umm what do you want to know?"

I thought for a minute. What did I want to know? "Do you have any hobbies?" She smiled and went to answer just as the waitress came with our drinks.

"Would you like to order your food now?" I looked to Bella and she nodded.

"Can I have the Chicken parcels with mixed rice please?" she asked.

Sadie jotted it down then turned to me. I ordered the chili which I had ordered last time and thoroughly enjoyed. The waitress then marched off after she had collected the plates and cutlery we didn't need.

"So you didn't get around to answering my question".

Bella laughed and lifted up her glass to take a sip of wine. "Well to answer your question I do have many hobbies which include reading, sketching and maybe some writing".

I was quite intrigued as to find out more about this amazing woman. "What made you want to work for Tanya?" She laughed, but this time it wasn't humorous. Was working for Tanya that bad? It seemed like we had done a lot of laughing tonight but at least we could have a laugh about stuff.

"Well I had just come out of college and this job vacancy came up so I went for it". I nodded and thanked Sadie who had just placed our food down in front of us. There was silence as we began to eat. "So what do you do if you don't mind me asking?" I smiled and took a quick gulp of my own drink.

"I'm head of a company. Boring stuff really". I shrugged and went back to eating.

"Sounds interesting. What type of company?"

I found myself sighing there was an awful lot of questions tonight. "Well if I had a say in the matter, I would have taken a different path but since they are my father's its different all together. But the companies I deal with are mainly dealing with exchanges". She smiled and nodded.

It didn't take us long to finish our meals which I'm guessing she enjoyed. Sadie literally appeared out of nowhere and took our plates away then handed us each a dessert menu. I watched as Bella scanned down the short menu and smiled to herself. I wasn't a big fan of desserts but I had heard the chocolate cake was a big winner here. In a matter of seconds the waitress came back over with her pad.

"Can I get you any desserts?"

I placed my menu on the table and took a drink while Bella ordered her dessert which was profiteroles, interesting. She then handed Sadie the menu and looked towards me. Without taking my eyes away from Bella's I ordered the chocolate cake. She must have got the picture because when I looked the waitress had left. We chatted some more about small things while waiting for our desserts and when they did arrive I just had to laugh at the expression on Bella's face as Sadie placed the dish in front of her. I had to admit it did look tasty I even caught her looking to see what mine was like.

Glancing down at the slice of cake covered in cream I immediately dug in. Once we had finished I asked for the bill as Sadie cleared our plates away. She came back a second later and handed it to me.

"How much do I owe?"

I was about to refuse when she leaned forward and snatched it out of my hand. She quickly added up the amount she needed to pay then went in her purse for the money. I watched in astonishment, now if that was Tanya it would have been a different story. I took some cash out of my back pocket and threw it onto the little tray Sadie had left with the bill then stood from the seat. One of the hosts at the door brought our coats over and wished us a good rest of the evening. I gave him a tip just as Bella was making her way outside into the cold night air.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

I rubbed my hands together against the cold and shoved them in my coat pockets. "Sure".

We walked in silence for a minute until I snuck a look sideways to find her staring down at the pavement deep in thought.

"Have you ever tried ice skating?"

She looked up quite shocked at the question. "No I haven't really had chance". She half laughed. "Why do you ask?"

I waited until we were near the park and motioned with my head for her to look. She did and smiled widely. "Wow I never knew this was here and I've walked through this park a number of times". We made our way along the path and stopped at the side of the ring to watch some people skating up and down.

"Would you like to go on?"

She thought for a second then laughed. "I'm hardly the best person at keeping their footing and on ice it can't be good".

I ran a quick hand through my hair and chuckled. "That is why I'm going to help you; it's just a bit of fun nothing serious".

Instead of answering she walked over to the stand near the entrance of the ring where a bored looking man stood. I followed her over and handed in my shoes for exchange for some boots along with Bella. We both struggled to walk to the opening but with a little help from one another we managed.

Once on the ice, Bella clung to the edge of the sideboards for dear life that was until I grabbed both of her arms and pulled her towards the middle of the ring. She glared at me playfully the whole time but I just carried on steadily. "I can see you've done this before".

I shrugged and started to move backwards. "Once or twice maybe".

We skated like that for a bit until I let go of one of her hands causing her to scream in shock. "See if you can do it on your own now". And before she could reject my offer I let go of her other hand and moved backwards away from her. At first she stretched out her arms expecting to fall but soon realized she wasn't and relaxed a tiny bit. "Try going a bit faster now, move your legs back".

She ripped her eyes away from the ground and glared at me. "I'm fine with what I'm doing thank you". I chuckled while moving around her in a circle gaining speed. "Do you have to do that?"

Trying to stop I ended up bumping into her which made her wobble and topple over. But just as she was falling she grabbed my coat causing me to also lose balance. I was surprised she started laughing when we hit the floor.

"Oh well it was fun while it lasted". I shook my head and stood from the cold ground making sure to offer her my hand which she accepted. I didn't realize I had pulled her close until her face was about an inch from mine and we were staring into each other's eyes. I could feel the tension building up but yet she was the one to look away with a slight redness in her cheeks.

"We should go". I coughed and pulled away we made our way back to the entrance to collect our shoes and of course hand in the boots.

The walk back to the car was fairly quiet neither one of us knowing what to say. On the ride home I flicked on the radio and found myself humming along to my favourite classical music. Plus found out something else new about Bella she also was a big fan of that kind of music. I told her about my love for my baby grand piano and she commented on how she would like to hear me play one day. Upon arriving home I invited her in for a coffee which she declined saying she had to get home. I walked her towards her car and stopped just beside her door.

"Well thank you for a lovely night; if you need any more help I'll be more than happy to lend a hand".

An idea then came to me. The Christmas tree was coming tomorrow and it would take less time if two people worked on it. And there's the fact I'll get to spend another day with her. Just as she was getting into her car I quickly said "Would you be able to help with the tree decorations tomorrow?"

She smiled brightly at me and nodded. "Of course".

I flashed her a grin and thanked her before shutting her car door and taking a step back as she drove off. I waited there until she drove out of view then made my way back inside feeling the happiest I've felt in days, months even.

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews/Story favourites it means a lot. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**B P.O.V**

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I drove home. It was by far the best night I had in a long while. Plus I was seeing him again tomorrow to help with the tree decorations, god I must have sounded desperate right now.

The sad part was he thought Tanya had come up with all these ideas when really they were mine. Sometimes I just wanted to scream that it was me. But then again he wouldn't believe me anyway, after all Tanya's his long term girlfriend. Why would he believe her employee? I was so close to telling him tonight while we were having dinner but somehow I just couldn't. I guess Tanya would just have to win I bet she's use to that by now.

Sighing I pulled up into the car park behind the flats and cut the engine. Right now I was just going to focus on the time me and Edward had together before she returned, I could do that. If only he knew how I really felt. Would he feel the same? Probably not down to the fact he was happy with Tanya. I kept on going round in circles in my mind and it was giving me a headache. Pushing the thought of her out of my mind for now I grabbed my bag off the front seat and slipped out of the car making sure to lock it behind me.

I made what felt like a long walk towards the dark building feeling lonelier than ever. Why did it feel like everyone was happy but me? Yeah I was happy but only when I was around that one person. I pressed for the lift and waited, resisting the urge not to break down from all this emotion I was feeling. Thank god I made it up to my flat in the nick of time the last thing I wanted was to bump into somebody while I was sobbing in the lift.

I quickly unlocked my door and hurried inside to slam it shut behind me. I really needed to get a hold of myself. I'm not usually like this but maybe that's because I've never felt like this before. God I had only known the man a couple of weeks and I had these feeling already. Was that even possible? I trailed slowly to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed in a heap not even bothering to change.

The following day I woke up at half seven which was odd because usually I receive a phone call from Tanya demanding I get something for her. It was sort of weird waking up without anything. Stretching I grabbed my phone off the side table to see if I had any texts or missed calls. I was surprised to see a text from an unknown number. I quickly opened up the text and read it; I had to admit it brought a smile to my face.

_Hey Bella_

_Just to let you know, you can come over any time today to help with the tree. That is if you still want to. Just give me a text when you're coming. _

_Edward x_

I sent him a text back telling him I would be setting off in about an hour. I was so used to getting told how long I was to be not having a choice. I rolled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower.

I actually wanted to look nice. So after my shower I picked out some dark wash jeans and a midnight blue turtle neck top, my favorite in fact. I actually had time for breakfast too, usually I would have to settle for just a cup of coffee but today I was making myself something. Tanya should go away more often. That I had to laugh at. I grabbed some bread and placed it into the toaster before setting a time and taking a seat at the island flicking on the TV.

Down to nothing else on I found myself watching the latest news I was only half paying attention. A couple of minutes later and I jumped as the bell went off for the toast.

On my way over I grabbed a plate from the cupboard and placed it on the counter, while I flicked the toast out onto the plate. I plastered it with butter then jam then took it back over to the island to eat. I finished it off fairly quickly not realizing how hungry I actually was, standing I switched the TV off then went to place my plate into the sink. Time was ticking on by now so I quickly ran into the bathroom to clean up then rushed out the door.

As I got into my car I switched on the radio and found myself happily humming along to some random song. This was something new, usually I would be all moody and reluctant to go to work but today I knew the reason for my happiness. I would be spending another day with Edward. He brought something out in me I just couldn't put my finger on but it was something good.

I was soon turning in to the long driveway that led up to the magnificent house. A minute later I pulled up beside Edward's car and cut the engine, excited at what the day might bring. I checked my reflection quickly in the mirror before slipping out of the car and walking towards the main door to the house. I was about to knock when the door opened revealing a grinning Edward standing in the doorway.

"Hey". I smiled while he stepped aside welcoming me in.

"Hello Bella how are you today?" I moved passed him and stood in the hall waiting for him.

"I'm fine thanks, you?" He flashed me another of his amazing smiles and nodded.

"Excellent".

I was surprised to find that the tree had been delivered already I thought that it wouldn't be delivered until at least this afternoon. Edward must have noticed my line of thought because he added. "They delivered the tree about an hour ago something about the last home deliveries are today". I smiled the tree looked really nice and quite healthy. I used to love decorating the tree when I was little now I don't do it so much down to me living on my own.

"It looks good". I watched as he walked across the hall towards a cupboard underneath the stairs. He opened the small door and went inside to retrieve something. About a second later he emerged with two boxes on top of each other. On the side of the first box in big black letters read tree decorations. "Could you grab the last two boxes? If they're too heavy just leave them and I'll get them".

I walked to the small cupboard and saw two boxes on the floor; I slowly bent down and lifted the first box. I decided to come back for the second box since this one was enough for the minute. Edward reappeared then smirking at my slowness but I just shook it off and carried on walking towards the tree where he had placed the other box down. I waited patiently until Edward returned with the third box before starting to rip the tape off the top of the boxes. Inside the burbles looked very new like they'd never been used before, well hardly. "See that box over there?

Most of them have been in my family for generations". I smiled and picked up a beautiful crystal shell shaped burble. "Wait I've got just the thing to put us in the Christmas tree decorating mood". He stood from the kneeling position he was in and walked towards the living room. A moment later and the room was filled with Christmas music, I just had to laugh.

"How cheesy". As I said that Edward walked back into the room smirking.

He ignored my comment and began to sort the burbles out into a neat pile before they could be put on the tree. I picked up a few of the burbles and started to place them on the tree humming along to the Christmas tunes. All through the afternoon we laughed and messed about while decorating the tree. I really enjoyed it even if in some ways it was cheesy.

Surprisingly we got finished by three o'clock leaving us with a few things to store away before we were done. I found myself laughing when Edward suddenly grabbed my hand and started dancing madly to a random Christmas song. I danced alongside him feeling myself blush. When the song was finished I began to laugh feeling the happiest I've ever been.

"I was wondering as a thank you for your help would you let me cook you a meal." I was gob smacked. Was there anything he couldn't do?

"Sure".

He flashed me a smile and started to walk towards what I think was kitchen and stopped just outside the door. I followed him not sure what else to do. When he turned and pushed the kitchen door open I felt myself gasp. This was like my dream kitchen it had everything plus it was huge. I walked around probably with my mouth open everything was just so, I couldn't even put a word to it. I took a seat on a stool at the island and watched as he moved around the kitchen collecting ingredients.

"So do you do any cooking?" I laughed I was known for a couple of dishes but only by my friends.

"Yeah, quite a lot, well when I can". He raised an eyebrow at me and started to chop some carrots. Laughing he stopped and turned around on the spot.

"Why don't you prove your skill by making a dish? We can compare them at the end". I stood from the stool and walked towards him holding out my hand for him to shake.

"You're on". Edward shook my hand once then went back to chopping carrots I however went towards the fridge to see what I can make. Seeing the right stuff for sausage casserole I took them over to an empty counter and started.

We both worked in silence too busy concentrating on making our own dish. I quickly chopped up some peppers and placed them in the dish before sorting out the Sausages. It wasn't long before I was slipping it into the oven and setting the timer. I set it down on the counter then turned towards Edward smirking. "Well it looks like I'm done". He smirked back and picked up his oven proof dish off the counter to go and slip into the other oven across from me.

"So since it's just a waiting game now what would you like to do?" I shrugged.

"I could give you a tour of the house?" That would be nice; after all I was curious as to what was in all those rooms.

"Yeah sounds good". I followed him out of the kitchen and we headed passed the stairs towards the back of the house. There were two shut doors behind here Edward stopped at the first one and reached for the handle. "I'll warn you now since this use to be my parents house everything is old and probably worth something so nothings been changed just yet". I loved the whole old design in houses especially really old ones like this one.

He opened the door to reveal what looked like a library. Huge shelves filled the wall from the floor right up to the ceiling and they had hard backed books on each one.

"Pretty impressive well if you like to read". This was like my dream room. I could imagine myself sitting in here reading for hours. A laugh brought me out of my little day dream I looked to see Edward looking at me. "This is only the first room I showed you and you're already amazed.

Maybe I should have left this one to last because it looks like I'm not going to be able to move you". I smiled it's such a shame that this room would go to waste, just another shut off room that won't see the light of day for years to come. "Should we move on?" He nodded and opened the door for me to go out first. The next room was a second living room but it was different from the first with a massive fire place and old chairs lined up in front of it. At the back of the room was a dining table with a candle placed in the middle.

"Wow it's like stepping back in time with this house everything's just so…I can't find the right word. Your parents sure have taste". I walked towards the long windows and looked outside at the garden.

"They bought it off this old woman who they say had gone mad and needed full time care. They were planning on revamping the house but as soon as they saw the back rooms they just didn't have the heart to change it". I nodded and turned away from the window.

"So it isn't like this throughout the house?" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"No some rooms had to be changed due to dampness on the walls or the furniture was broken. These are the only two rooms plus some of the other living room that has been preserved". This was all really fascinating I couldn't get my head around it all what a nice way to spend my Evening.

"We better go check on the food before it spoils". I laughed and followed him out of the room towards the kitchen once again.

As I neared I could smell the food which smelled fantastic if I say so myself. Just as we walked in, the timer went off signaling that both our dishes were ready. We both moved toward the ovens our dishes were in and took them out ready to serve.

"So how are we going to do this? I try yours and you try mine?" I nodded while reaching for a large spoon and plate. I scooped out a half sized portion of the casserole and placed in gently onto the plate.

"Wine? I picked up the plate and walked towards him. "I don't know I have to drive home remember". He placed the dish he had onto the table and walked towards the fridge.

"One glass won't harm and if you're that worried you can call a taxi". I also placed the plate down on the glass round table. Edward walked back with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Tuck in". I took a seat in front of his dish that smelled really good and picked up the fork.

I couldn't believe it this was actually the nicest lasagna I had tried in a long time. He must have known what I was thinking because he had a smirk on his face as he tried mine. After a few more bites I took a sip of wine.

"So what do you think?" I shrugged wanting to keep him hanging for a bit.

"It's okay I guess". He nodded and picked up his own glass.

"Well then". I couldn't hold it in I just had to laugh and was glad when he joined in.

"No it's really good I will have to get the recipe off you". He smiled triumphantly.

"Yours is very nice too. I don't think I've had this in years". I smiled also glad they he enjoyed it so much.

"Now for dessert I have an already made chocolate cheesecake in the fridge if you fancy sharing it since I have no one else to share with at the moment?"

I sat back in my chair holding my glass contemplating whether or not to have dessert.

"Okay". He smiled and stood from his seat I did the same and collected up the dishes ready to be washed. I watched as he removed a fairly sized portion of the cheese cake from the fridge and set it on the counter to be cut.

"Cream or ice cream?" I was trying not to think how many calories this was going to cost me but I brushed it off.

"Ice cream". He walked back over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of ice cream and placed it next to the cake before pulling out two bowls. I walked back towards the table as he began cutting the cake into two slices. It wasn't long before he was placing the bowl in front of me .I licked my lips it looked so delicious. I felt myself wanting to moan at the taste it was truly gorgeous. It had me wondering if Edward had made it himself. I finished it off within minutes really enjoying it.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face you enjoyed it?" I nodded and licked my lips again. Edward chuckled and picked both mine and his bowl up to take over to the sink.

"Here I'll help you wash up since I did make half the mess". At first it looked as though he was going to argue but he must have thought better of it and gave me a nod.

"I wash and you dry?" It honestly felt like being an old married couple washing the dishes together. I looked around for a towel and started to dry quickly. It went like that for a few minutes until Edward decided to throw some bubbles at me.

I grabbed some and threw them back, which resolved in a water fight. I think I we got more water on ourselves then the actual floor by the end of it. I leaned against the counter trying to spot my laughing long enough to start drying again but it just wasn't happening yet. Eventually we finished the dishes and went to sit at the table again with another glass of wine.


	10. Chapter 10

**E P.O.V**

As the hours passed by we found ourselves slipping into a comfortable chat. I was actually glad for the company since Tanya was away.

When the clock in the living room stuck one Bella drunk down the last of her wine then stood from the table.

"I better be going it's much later then I though". I smiled and followed behind her as she made her way to the hall.

After grabbing her coat she slipped it on then turned back towards me. "Thank you for a good night and the meal was amazing". I reframed from telling her I told you so instead I gave her one of my crooked smiles.

"No, thank you for all your help". I watched as a slight blush came to her cheeks just before she turned to leave. I wish some how I could see her but then again I will when Tanya comes back. But that's not how I wanted it to be I wanted more. Shaking my head to try and rid of the thoughts I notice Bella walk back towards the house looking slightly embarrassed.

"Forgot to phone for a taxi". Trying to hide my laugh I brought out my phone from the pocket of my jeans and handed it to her saving us going back inside. She looked at it for a second then took it from my hand and started dialling a number quickly before placing it up to her ear. She waited a few minutes before talking to somebody then hanging up and passing the phone back to me. "They'll be ten to fifteen minutes". I nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"So any plans? She looked a bit taken back by my question but just shrugged.

"No not really". I noticed a sparkle in her eyes something I hadn't seen before. I think I stared at her a second to long because a slight blush appeared on her cheeks once again. How I wish I could of took a step closer to her and placed my arms around her middle pulling her closer to me. Then lean down and capture her lips in a kiss. She was taking affect on me and she didn't even know it.

All these things I was feeling I hadn't felt with Tanya maybe she wasn't the one after all. I shook my head trying to clear them thoughts by now the taxi had pulled up and Bella was heading towards it.

I gave her a quick wave before she slipped into the car. It didn't take long before the taxi was driving off into the night. Turning to walk back inside I sighed while running a hand through my hair. I moped about for a while then went to bed with my mind still racing. I didn't get any sleep that night I just couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I also found my self comparing her to Tanya little things that Bella did that Tanya didn't.

The following day I opened my eyes to find the sun shining through the curtains I have no idea at which point last night I actually had fallen asleep. Running a hand down my face I looked over at the clock and pulled myself up to a sitting position. What to do today all the work that needed to be complete before the party was done all that was needed now was the food which was on order.

I threw the cover off me and placed my feet down on the carpet. Today was going to be a long boring day. After a minute or two I stood from the bed and made my way across the room towards the ensuite bathroom. I ran the tap then cupped my hands and threw some water over my face. The coldness of the water helped to wake me up a bit more.

I quickly grabbed the towel off the side and rubbed my face dry before walking out of the room. I threw on a pair of jeans which were lying about and a t shirt and headed down stairs. I decided instead of hanging around the house I would drive into town maybe grab some breakfast or something. I patted my jeans for my keys, upon finding them I brought the keys out while walking out of the door. Once the house was locked up I unlocked my car and noticed Bella's car was still parked beside mine she hadn't come to collect it yet.

Shaking my head I slipped into the drivers side of my car, starting up the engine I reversed out of the drive.

All the way into town I was trying to think of that café Tanya was always going on about does good coffees and nice cakes. I pulled into the nearest car park and went into the first space I could find and cut the engine. There was a small coffee shop across from the car park that looked nice enough so to save a lot of time I just decided to go there. I quickly jumped out of my car and walked towards the café.

Crossing the road I entered to find the cafe quite full, it must be very popular this could be the place Tanya's always going on about. Making my way over to the counter I join the back of the cue it didn't take long for it to be my turn. A youngish girl was serving on her own she smiled at me before asking what my order was. Even though I didn't know the girl she seemed nice. Without jotting my order down she got to work quickly in making my coffee. I took this chance to have a proper look at the place, it was quite cosy looking with sofa's to one side and a Tv, almost like a living room.

I caught sight of someone waving looking I saw Bella's two friends that had helped the other day. They were waving me over so I quickly paid for the drink and walked over. They both greeted me with smiles as I took a seat opposite them.

"So it's Edward right? I looked over at the beautiful blonde and nodded. "Remember us? I nodded and found myself chuckling.

"Yes it's Rosalie and Alice". They both nodded and laughed I noticed Alice had her phone out and seemed to be texting someone very frantically. I took a sip of my coffee and loved the feel of the warmth.

"So what brings you here? I rested the mug on my lap and looked over at her.

"Well Tanya mentioned this coffee house a few times so I decided to check it out I've heard it also does nice cakes and such". She smiled and took a sip of her own drink.

"Yeah my brother owns it but I can't say I've seen Tanya here it's more like she orders Bella to go for her". She had a slight edge to her voice was that annoyance.

"I do believe Tanya has many assistants she gets to do a number of things". I wasn't really in the mood for argument especially about Tanya. Luckily Alice perked up and shouted someone over I looked to see Bella muffled up in a jacket. She nervously looked at me then took a seat on a chair beside Alice.

"Bella isn't it funny seeing you here". She gave Alice a knowing look and sighed. "Yeah since you were the one to text me". Alice foreign hurt and shook her head that's when Rosalie started. "So Bella I heard you had something to tell Edward? She gave her a shocked look and shook her head slowly.

"No I don't believe I do". I watched the exchange wondering if I should go and leave them too it.

"Don't you remember you said about…..." She was abruptly cut off by Bella who stood from her chair and rushed over towards her grabbing her arm.

"Talk now". Rosalie nodded and pulled herself up from the sofa and followed Bella to the other side of the room Alice followed. A few seconds later and they returned to their seats I caught Bella's expression which was apologetic.

"Would you like to go for a walk or something? She looked towards Rose and Alice then nodded and walked passed me. Before I left I turned to them with a half smile.

"It was nice seeing you again, bye". They both muttered a goodbye so I turned and followed Bella out of the café. I found her stood outside with her hands buried deep in her coat pocket and her shoulders up trying to keep warm. I smiled and went to stand beside her, she noticed and looked up.

"Hey". Looking more happier then she did in there she gave me a light smile.

"Hey". She said softly it looked liked she wanted to say more but didn't know where to start. I was about to suggest we start to walk but she interrupted me with an apology. I immediately stopped her and reassured her it was okay and to think nothing of it.

"So do you want to take that walk? She smiled that beautiful smile and nodded. I blew out a cloudy breath and rubbed my hands together.

"What do you make of the weather? I looked up to find her looking right back at me. She had a odd expression on her face.

"I like all this". She stopped and motioned to the ground which was thick with snow.

"And anything to do with winter it's my favourite time of year". I found myself smiling at the fact I had learnt something new about her. I glanced towards her to find snow flakes glistening in her hair.

"Looks like it's starting to snow". Bella held her hand out in front of her as the snow began to thicken. "Why don't we go back to mine and sit and watch them soppy Christmas films". She laughed and wrapped her arms around her middle to keep warm.

"Wow you really know how to flatter a girl". This caused me to laugh I'm glad there wasn't a lot of awkwardness. "But yeah sounds good". Rubbing my hands together against the cold I looked around at the now half full park mainly children were running around. We walked the short way back towards the café and stopped outside. "I'll meet you there, I just have a few things to sort out".

Nodding I crossed the road quickly to the other side where my car was parked. Quickly I unlocked the door and slipped into the drivers side eager to get back home to see Bella once again. Okay it might of sounded stupid but I felt this sort of connection with her. I pulled out of the car park and weaved in and out of the traffic putting my foot down over the limit.

Arriving home I looked around quickly as I pulled into my driveway I saw that her car was parked still parked beside where mine usually is. I chuckled and pulled in beside the old car cutting the engine while looking around. A figure was stood next to the door with her back towards me. I ran a hand through my hair and slipped out of the car, the walk towards her took longer then I would of liked. Just as I was nearing her she turned around and smiled.

"Are you looking for someone? I smirked while watching her reaction. Smiling she decided to play along with me.

"Oh I don't know it depends". I took the key out of my coat pocket and went to unlock the door. Before entering I moved my hand forward motioning for Bella to go first.

"So how did you get here because when I left this morning your car was still parked up". Smiling she stopped just near the stairs and looked around at me.

"Hhhh what a mystery". There was a moment of silence before we both started to laugh.

**A/N so sorry about the long wait for the update I've had a lot of things on. Thank you for being patient.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tanya's P.O.V**

I smiled as the steward placed my bag into my car it had been a long two weeks. The doctor had done wonders on my face it was like nothing had happened. It was a shame I was going back to that life, I could of stayed here longer or maybe for good. I looked in my pocket mirror quickly before slipping into my car. All I had to look forward too these days was spending all that money which would go eventually and I would move on. I pulled off the pavement and into the steady flow of traffic.

I would be back to the hustle and bustle of work tomorrow with that dozy assistant Isabella. I could tell she had something for Edward from the way she looked at him. It was my job now to make sure nothing happened because I had worked to hard to build this relationship up to have it spoilt by her. I flicked on the radio and turned up the sound drowning out my though for the minute. As the hours passed by I became worried at how my business would be when I get back would Isabella still be on board.

Of course she would it's not like she could get any other job at the minute. As I came closer to home I stopped off at a service station for something to eat oh and maybe something else. Checking myself in the mirror I grabbed my bag and slipped out of the car. I had reconnected with my flirty side which I quite liked well what Edward didn't know couldn't hurt him right. I opened the door of the shabby place and went inside to find it half full. There was some families but mainly truck drivers stopping off for a rest. I spotted one sat on his own staring into space while clutching his coffee mug. I walked over and took a seat beside him.

"Hello there". He looked up from his coffee and nodded. I picked up a menu which was placed down next to me and scanned the food choices. None of which sounded appetising right now, so I decided to just order a coffee. The woman behind the counter looked me up and down then lifted the coffee pot up and poured some into a mug then placed it down in front of me.

She looked like she had seen better days. Her face was sunken with lines around her eyes, her hair although tied back in a bun bits were hanging down the side of her face. Basically she looked like a young woman in a older persons body. Looking around I noticed that most of the people here looked quite sad, was there something I was missing. I decided to try to talk to the man beside me again maybe find out a bit of information.

"Why is everyone so sad? Glancing my way slightly the man shrugged his shoulders. Okay maybe that didn't get me anywhere it was like he was reluctant to talk to me. I tried a different approach and placed my hand on his arm fluttering my eyelashes slightly. "What is your name? I watched this time as the man made no gesture at all just simply staring into space.

Feeling stupid I dipped my hand in my purse and pulled out a note leaving it on the counter I left feeling I needed to get out of that dreadful place. That was certainly not one of my best ideas but I did need a break. I unlocked the car and slid inside not bothering to look back at the place that held so many sad people. I rolled down the window to let some of the heat out of the car, before starting the engine and pulling out of the service station.

I was thinking maybe I should of called Edward let him know I was coming home but then again I wanted to surprise him hopefully by now they will have sorted all the decorations and such. I smirked at how easy it was to fool Isabella, her face when I stated that I had done the drawing she looked so hurt.

I had just wanted to keep things simple but Edward being the over the top type wanted much more. It was to easy to palm that drawing off as my own after all he hadn't seen any of my designs before therefore had no clue that I liked the simple but elegant design.

It wasn't long before I was pulling into the long driveway of Edward's house I guessed he would be here especially at this time of day. Just as I reached the opening which lead to the grand house I caught sight of a car one which I hadn't seen before. It looked scruffy and out of place next to Edward's Volvo. I wondering if maybe it was the maids or housekeeper.

I parked my car just behind Edward's and cut the engine not bothering about my case in the back I slid out of the car and headed inside. At first all I heard was the slight ticking of the grandfather clock but as I moved deeper into the house I heard the TV. Smiling to myself I headed towards the direction of the living room. I found myself smiling as I make my way forwards to come to abrupt stop. I couldn't believe my eyes at the pair of them. Making myself known I gasps and held my hand up to my mouth in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's P.O.V**

As I made my way down the crowded street I found myself smiling thinking about last night. Even though it hadn't been much it had still been perfect. I only wish things had been different because I think I was kind of falling hard for him. And I know I was building up my hopes to have them crushed but I suppose I would just have to deal with that when it happened. I was almost dreading when Tanya came back because things were surely to go back to normal and my time with Edward would end. Sighing I collected the gift I had purchased off the counter and walked out of the shop.

To take my mind of things I had decided to do some Christmas shopping, but sadly it didn't work I was still finding myself thinking about what could be. Just as I was making my way back onto the street my phone buzzed signalling I had a text. I quickly took it out of my pocket and opened the text up to find it from Alice. I shook my head wondering what she was up to now. I had an idea of what she meant by _**Guess who we just bumped into?**_mainly because she had never used that before. I quickly text her back playing along with her game and it wasn't long before another text came through which found me glaring at my phone.

_**You will just have to come to the café and see! A x**_

Not bothering to reply I put my phone away and hurried through the people, the café wasn't far from here which was good. Though after though was running through my head what if they had told him about that night, surely they wouldn't right? I would hate it if our friendship would end because of this mistake, was it really a mistake. In my eyes it wasn't but Edward could see it in a different light altogether. I wasn't ready for all this to change between us for him to hate me, I was enjoying every single moment we were together even if it was just as friends.

I suddenly came to a stop outside of the café and looked through the window to see Edward in fact sat with Rosalie and Alice. I wondering if they actually had planned this I wouldn't put it passed Alice. Pushing open the door I walked inside and looked around as if I hadn't spotted them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone waving looking over I found it to be Alice.

Making my way passed the many tables I came to a stop beside Edward, I glanced at him before taking a seat beside Alice. It was silent for a moment until she stated that it was funny seeing me here. I decided to play her at her own game and say about the text which made her foreign hurt for some reason but I shrugged it off with the roll of my eyes.

I wasn't expecting what was to come next it was almost like they had planned this. Rosalie looked me straight in the eye and suggested that I had something to tell Edward, I had to act like it didn't bother me even though deep down it hurt too much. I worked up the courage to state that I didn't I though they knew of all people that this was something I had to do in my own time that's if I chose to tell him.

But that didn't stop her going on to insisting that I did have something to tell Edward. That's when I couldn't take anymore of their pushy behaviour, I stood from the chair I was sitting on and demanded we talked privately just Alice, Rosalie and I. I watched as they each stood and followed me a bit away from where we were sitting. Immediately I advanced on them making sure they knew I was deadly serious.

"What the hell are you two up to? I glared at them both. Alice of course tried to play the innocence card with me acting as if nothing had happened.

"Bella he needs to know, how can you stand all this". I sighed and briefly glanced behind her to where Edward was sat now looking at his phone.

"You don't know the first thing that is happening so don't act as if you do, this may seem easily worked out to you but in reality it isn't". I shook my head and looked down suddenly overcome with emotion.

"Bella were sorry we were just trying to help you know make things less complicated". I know they were just trying to help but I just couldn't find the words to say that to them right now all I saw was them meddling and making things worse. Giving up and not wanting to argue anymore I walked back towards where we were sitting and shot an apologetic look at Edward hoping he understood. Of course when he suggested we maybe go for a walk I jumped at the chance, since the air was thick with awkwardness between us all.

I gave both Rose and Alice a look of sadness before agreeing then leaving as quickly as possible. I heard Edward behind me saying a quick goodbye, I didn't have it in me to turn back around and say them words, I just don't know what is wrong with me today It's like a big whirl wind of emotion.

From then on things started to improve we took a walk in the park and found a bench to sit, where we talked about the weather and such. Then as it began to snow Edward came up with the idea of going back to his house and watch some soppy Christmas movies.

Like I would turn down spending time with him, after all our time was now limited since Tanya was due home any day now. As we walked back towards the café I remembered a important package I had to pick up, so I agreed to meet him back at his in a bit.

I quickly made my way to the nearest collection point hoping I didn't have a long wait. Luckily for me there was no cue so everything was pretty straight forward. I was out of there in no time and heading towards a taxi rank. I then heard a slight rumble and realised it was my stomach, I hadn't eaten since breakfast and time was pushing on. Edward wouldn't mind if I brought some food right?

I quickly went into the nearest place which happened to be Pizza. Once I had ordered and paid for the food I rushed towards the nearest taxi rank. I was looking forward to another night with Edward even if it was just as friends. Luckily there was a taxi already waiting, I told the driver the direction and got into the back placing the box on my knee. I found myself staring out of the window as the driver drove carefully alone the now icy roads, we reached Edward's house in no time. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed that his car wasn't here yet.

The driver stopped in front of the porch and waited as I reached into my bag and pulled out a couple of notes. I handed them to him then quickly slipped out of the car and walked towards the porch. A few minutes later and I heard the familiar sound of Edward's car pulling up. I felt the smile grow on my face as I watched him walk up the path towards me. I held back a laugh when he jokingly asked if I was looking for someone, I played along of course.

"Oh I don't know it depends". With a smirk on his face he reached into his pocket and took out the key to the house and drifted by me. Instead of going inside he motioned with his hand for me to in fact go inside first. I smiled and walked passed him. Always the gentleman I though as I stopped near the bottom of the stairs.

"So how did you get here because when I left this morning your car was still parked up". I though about the answer for a second then decided to leave him guessing.

"Hhh what a mystery". There was more silence before we both started to laugh it felt quite comfortable if I may add. Once the laughter died down Edward moved towards me with his hand out expectantly. I flashed him a confused look which he just smiled and said calmly.

"Can I take your coat? I smiled and carefully took off my coat and handed it to him, in one long stride he had it hanging on the hook. He quickly shrugged out of his own then took off towards the kitchen. I waited a moment before following him wondering what he was doing. I found him taking some popcorn out of a cupboard along with a bowl. "What is a movie without popcorn". I totally agreed with that. "Would you like a glass of anything? Shaking my head I folded my arms across my chest while still standing in the door way. Once the popcorn was ready he grabbed a drink for himself and made his way towards me. I follows him down the long hall back towards the living room which now had a roaring fire in the grand marble fire place.

He walked to the front of the sofa and placed the bowl on a well positioned coffee table before walking towards a shelf beside the huge TV. Not completely knowing what to do I walked around to the front of the sofa and took a seat waiting patiently.

I took the chance to have a proper look at the room which was so well decorated. Everything had it's own place from the neatly placed books to the old artefacts standing on the cupboards and shelves. I hadn't noticed Edward had moved until he was sat beside me holding up a DVD case for me to see. "Is this okay? I Smiled it had certainly been awhile since I had seen this old Christmas classic. I glanced up from the case and noticed the lights had been dimmed.

"Oh I almost forgot I brought food I hope you don't mind". Chuckling slightly Edward shook his head while placing some popcorn into his mouth.

"Not at all". I stood from the sofa and moved quickly across the room towards the table I had set the box down when I arrived, walking back over I resumed my seat.

"Is pizza okay? I felt weak at the knees when his signature smile flashed across his face. It was a good job I happened to be sitting down because that smile always had an effect on me. I set the box down between us and ripped off a slice before taking a bite and leaning back against the sofa. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes on the now starting movie but I was finding it quite hard not to look over at Edward.

As the movie went on I found my eyes drifting close, today had been a long day and I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. But I couldn't fall asleep not here not now when I was spending time with Edward. I just couldn't fight it my eyes were becoming heavier as the minutes drove on. Leaning my head against a cushion I gave in to my tiredness and drifted off.

The next thing I know I heard a gasp and my eyes are shooting open because I seem to be falling. Realising I was leaning on Edwards shoulder I felt myself blushing but that soon went when I saw who was standing behind us. No other then Tanya who was smartly dressed in a suit. She placed her hands on her hips and glared towards me. "What the hell is going on? Edward was the one to talk, he looked at me then back at her.

"I though that maybe Bella would be interested in this film I had so I invited her over, you never phoned to say you were coming back". I knew what was coming next and it wasn't pretty.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me Edward I though I would surprise you and it's a good job I came home when I did or you two would have been hopping into bed together". I gasped and stood this wasn't on she was accusing us of doing stuff that hadn't even happened. Well maybe in my mind but she doesn't need to know that.

"Excuse me I did not sleep with your boyfriend or even plan to for your information we were watching a film like he stated". Them big grey eyes turned on me and I saw so much hatred in that second.

"Get out of our house now!". I didn't dare look at Edward while I walked around the sofa and passed Tanya. This could have been the moment to confess to what had happened that night make Tanya even more angry and hateful, but to be honest I wasn't like that. I had to except the fact that Edward was with somebody else even if they are not in love. I pitied him I really did what would become of him if he went ahead and married her would it be loveless. "Oh and by the way your fired". She added as I reached the door and took my coat off the hook. I was officially jobless and probably had no hope in finding a job anytime soon if Tanya got her way. Trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall I slumped down into the seat of my car and placed my head in my hands.

Today had been a long hard day well apart from when I was spending time with Edward but other then that it had been awful. Wiping the tears from my eyes I started up the engine and began to drive, this probably being the last time I find myself here. I had so many though running through my head some of which was of what I should of said to Tanya others to do with Edward. My head was just all over the place right now. I found myself driving towards town where I ended up stopping in front of the small hall in which they were holding a play with the children.

If I had carried on with my last job I would have been organising these kids, making scenes for them. I smiled and pulled into the car park, cutting the engine I slipped out and rushed inside the old building. As I opened the door I immediately heard the beautiful sound of singing. They always do a rehearsal right before the show just to check everything is okay.

Some might say it was to late but I though it a good idea. Reaching the big double doors that led into the hall I pulled them open to be greeted by the choir. They all stopped when the doors banged shut behind me and I instantly felt guilty. A brown haired woman who was stood in front of the stage directed them looked around and smiled obviously remembering me.

"Bella you came". I smiled back and made my way down the many rows of seats towards the stage.

"I couldn't miss it". The children gave up on their positions in a perfect triangle and ran towards me. I laughed and opened my arms remembering our old greeting.

"Miss Bella will you help us? A little blonde girl asked who was probably none older then six. I looked towards Miss Frankley for confirmation which she gave without hesitation.

"Well then that's sorted". Immediately I was pulled off towards the back of the stage instantly forgetting my troubles and trying to focus on these children.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews I love hearing what you think about the story!**

**E P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what was happening on minute I was enjoying the film and the next Tanya appeared, screaming about us cheating. I just wish I had said more, done more to help Bella but I found myself stood frozen and unsure of what to say. I had never seen this side to Tanya was this what she was really like.

Sighing not really wanting to be in the same room as her I went to walk passed her, that was until she grabbed my arm. I turned to face her and took in the changes to her face there was many of which I could see. Such as her nose was much straighter to what I remember, her cheeks were thinner and looked like plastic. How had I ever loved this heartless woman?

"Aren't you going to explain why you two were so cosy on the sofa? Was she asking this when I had already explained it once. "I told you that I found a film I though Bella would be interested in". I could see Tanya's face becoming redder by the minute, she was about to explode.

"Wouldn't the logical reason be to just lend her the dvd instead of snuggling up on the sofa? I sighed while running a hand through my hair I was easily becoming frustrated with her behaviour an attitude. Yes I understand it wasn't the nicest things to see when arriving home but seriously would you really act this way?

"You can make me feel guilty all you like but we have done nothing wrong". She glared at me for a minute and I felt her nails digging into my arm.

"Do you blame me though for being suspicious? Yanking my arm out of her hold I shrugged I couldn't believe she was actually contemplating this of course I am faithful. Instead of answering her I gave her a sad look then went to walk out of the room mumbling about going to get ready for the event we was going to.

Every year we would attend a play the children from the drama club would put on. A couple of years ago the club faced closure and I felt I needed to help them since all the children were so talented and committed. So I began funding them which they were very grateful for.

Smiling to myself I made my way up stairs towards my bedroom hoping Tanya wasn't following I had quite enough of her childish behaviour for one night. I ran a hand through my hair and walked into the bathroom to set the shower off.

I quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower hoping all this bad feeling or that little bit of doubt in the back of my head would get washed away.

Quickly I finished up in the shower then went to find some clothes to wear for tonight. I was expecting to see Tanya when I walked out into the room, begging for forgiveness like she always did when we had an argument, but thankfully she wasn't there.

I was seriously starting to have second thoughts about this relationship, was I seeing who she really was? I then noticed my jacket that had been placed over the chair in the corner was all over the place, not how I had placed it. Walking over I searched the pockets wondering if someone had taken something out of them.

At first I thought nothing was missing until I realised the box I had been keeping stored in the top inside pocket was gone. Looking around the room I tried to think if I at some point had moved the box.

Coming up blank I rushed out of the room and headed towards the stairs to find Tanya. I found her in the kitchen sat up on the counter admiring something on her finger. To say I was angry would be an understatement, how could she! Before I could say anything she looked up and smiled at me.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful you shouldn't of". I held back a growl an actually growl. "This is the best Christmas present, I've got so much to plan oh we could announce it at our party". I tried to speak but before I could she jumped down off the stool and disappeared out of the room.

Sighing deeply I fell back against the island where she was sat a moment ago. I had a good mind to call the party off but deep down I knew I couldn't mainly because a few important people who were coming along.

**Tanya's POV**

I rushed up stairs not giving Edward time to speak when I showed him the ring I had found. There was no way I was losing him because of her I would do everything in my power. I knew Edward was thinking about proposing so that's why I went to look for the rings.

It was beautiful and looked perfect on my finger. I was about to change into the red dress I planned on wearing tonight when my phone rang. Rushing across the room I emptied the contents of my bag onto the bed and found my phone. I checked the caller ID before pressing except and placing it to my ear.

"Has it worked? Were the only words the voice said. I smiled and fell back onto the bed crossing my legs before answering the question.

"Yes, I looked for the ring like you said and it is now on my finger". I heard a few people talking in the background maybe he was in a bar or a crowded place.

"Excellent so we are sticking to the plan? I nodded then realised he couldn't see.

"Yes, give it a month then I will be back with you". I glanced over at the clocked then sighed heavily. "I have to go his planned for us to go to some charity event".

He went silent for a moment then said "Make sure you keep me up to date with everything". I agreed then we parted with I love you something Edward and I rarely said.

I couldn't wait until all this was over this charade was beginning to annoy me. Soon I would be away from this with all the money I could ask for.

See I had met someone while I was out of town and we just seemed to click it was instant. Nearly every day we saw each other, one night while we sipped cocktails in a fancy bar I told him about my current boyfriend. He seemed very interested and asked many questions then he came up with the plan to suck him dry and take off. At first I was a bit reluctant but he soon persuaded me with his smooth and loving words. I was now counting the days until I saw him once again.

Sighing happily I snapped out of my thoughts and hurried across the room to change. It took me an overall of fifteen minutes to get ready a record for me. Pleased with myself I made my way back down stairs to an awaiting Edward. I noticed the sad expression on his face but didn't dare to ask because to be honest I wasn't that bothered as long as I got my money.

"Are we going? He nodded and walked passed me and down the hall towards the door.

"A taxi is waiting for us". I slipped on my coat then followed him outside preparing myself for one boring night. I walked over the stony driveway ruining my new shoes might I add, and slipped into the awaiting car.


	14. Chapter 14

**B P.O.V**

I smiled as the children flitted around backstage, some rehearsing their lines, others trying on their costumes. I had certainly missed all this since I had left it was certainly less stressful then working for Tanya. Plus it was rewarding working with children just to see their little faces light up on stage when they performed. Someone pulling me into their arms brought me out of my thoughts I blinked a few times to see Alice.

"Bella you made it, but wait what are you doing back here? I freed myself from her arms and straightened out my clothes.

"I kind of got fired from working for Tanya". To my complete surprise she pulled me in for another hug. Seriously what was with all the hugging.

"It's about time". Alice muttered before taking a step back grinning.

"So did you finally get to tell Edward everything? Sighing I moved away from her towards some stage props trying to avoid the question. But unfortunately she had to push the question so she followed me.

"Come on Bella". I felt myself rolling my eyes as I picked up the props and sorted them out in the right order so it would make it easier for the children to take them when they were needed.

"Alice i'm busy right now so can we talk about this later when I'm not working". I was glad when she dropped the subject and went to do something more useful. It wasn't long before the show actually started and all the children rushed onto the stage in front of the many faces. I of course stood off to the side so if anything was needed I could act fast.

I scanned the audience and spotted Alice and Rosalie sitting with what I assume was their love interests. They both smiled at me which I returned but then something or rather someone caught my eye at the far side. I gasped as I caught Edward's eyes on me. He looked apologetic as if all that mess was his fault, I just simply shrugged and went back to watching the children perform.

Throughout the show I tried to not let my eyes wander over to where Edward was sitting with a strangely happy Tanya. But I found myself doing it of my own free will. I noticed his expression was pained as Tanya chatted animatedly beside him. Sighing I tried to ignore the bubbling pain in my chest, I couldn't break down here not in front of all these people. I would wait until I was alone in my apartment with no one else to see.

About a hour and a half had passed and the show was coming to a end, by now the children was receiving a standing ovation, I notice someone walking through the crowd of people towards me. Looking over I realised it was Edward and it wasn't a surprise that Tanya was behind him trying to keep up. As they came closer I tried to act like I was busy and hadn't seen him.

I felt his presence behind me and that's what made me look up. His eyes were looking straight at me with hurt in them, I wanted to comfort him but I just couldn't bring myself to.

We looked into each others eyes for a couple of seconds before Edward broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about the way Tanya acted". I immediately shook my head.

"It wasn't or isn't your fault plus I understand where she is coming from". I lied not wanting to go into this again plus I noticed Tanya coming up behind. I was about to make an excuse so I could leave when Alice and Rosalie appeared by my side.

"Bella fancy seeing you here". Tanya sneered while holding up her hand as if she was inspecting her nails. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her words.

"Tanya don't". Edward warned giving her a sideways glance. "I've got some good news to share". She went on unfazed by the warning, and waved the back of her hand in front of my face wanting me to see the newly placed ring on her wedding finger. I tried to hide my shock and hurt by just simply nodding as if it didn't bother me.

"I have to go I have a lot to get done". I turned away from the both of them feeling the hurt building up once again, I tried to push it away and act strong just for now.

"Oh it's a shame because I was going to invite you to our little party". I didn't miss the sarcastic tone she held in her voice but instead of answering I just walked away. I hadn't done anything to deserve all this, maybe if I hadn't applied for that job I wouldn't of ended up in this situation right now. I guess I just had to get over it and move on as an old friend once said to me many years ago.

Looking around I felt myself smiling, there were parents standing in front of their children who were chatting away about their performance on stage, their eyes lit up as they spoke each word with excitement. I noticed that the refreshments hadn't been placed out yet so I decided to go and retrieve the trays from the kitchen up on the floor above.

I made my way quickly to the lift back stage and pressed the button I didn't have to wait long before the doors dinged open. Sighing heavily I walked inside the brightly lit room and pressed the button for the first floor.

As the doors began to slide shut I leaned back against the wall running a hand down my face. Suddenly the doors opened once again but it wasn't for the next floor, the lift hadn't moved just yet.

I looked up in surprised to see who was standing there looking hurt and apologetic. To my utter shock the person stepped into the lift beside me, never breaking our eye contact. I felt my self staring back in disbelief wondering why they were here, what had changed in about ten minutes. I never had that question answered because I was pulled towards them. As they wrapped their arms around me and leaned down capturing my lips with theirs.

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**Also thank you for all the reviews/story alerts and favourites it really means a lot, I'm glad your enjoying my story so much. **


	15. Chapter 15

E P.O.V

The car ride was pretty quiet and tense, but I wasn't to bothered I was mainly focusing on my thoughts. How everything had turned around so fast and how I could have acted differently. I had been such a fool to just let her walk away. I was beginning to realise things with Tanya wasn't all that great.

Little things she did was making me wonder if I had been blind all these years to what she was really like. I glanced side ways to see Tanya holding up her hand examining her new ring that I was meant to be giving her. Yes I admit I was going to present it to her but that was before I knew what she was truly like.

As the driver pulled up into the full car park I handed him some money, mumbling something about he could keep the change. I didn't bother waiting for Tanya all I could hear was her huffing behind me, which made me roll my eyes. Pulling the main doors open I stepped inside and smiled.

Even though the place looked hectic everybody just looked so happy especially the children who was popping their heads out of the red curtain to wave at their parents. I looked up at the stage to connect eyes with Bella; instantly I felt my heart begin to pound.

She looked so sad I tried to tell her how sorry I was with my expression but she just shrugged and carried on her work. I would have given anything to go to her right now but I knew it wasn't the right time just yet. So I went to take a seat to find Tanya following me chatting happily about the supposed wedding.

I tried to tune her out and focus on the show but my mind had other ideas I kept on seeing that sad look Bella had given me earlier tonight before she had left. Looking around I spotted her stood off in the side lines giving the children support. I felt a smile as I watched her encouraging and helping them when needed.

Throughout the show I kept my eyes forward concentrating on the performance but my mind was elsewhere. I just had to speak to her I knew that now and not even Tanya was going to stop me. As soon as the children ran off stage once they had finished I stood like everybody else around me, eager to get to their children, and rushed towards the stage to try and catch Bella.

I made my way up the side steps of the stage and looked around before spotting her sorting out some costumes. Taking in a deep breath I walked towards her and stopped right behind hoping she would look up. I gave her a sad smile when she finally did; it looked as though she was fighting an internal battle with herself on what to do.

The air felt thick with tension I can't remember it feeling this awkward before, so I decided to break it by apologising for Tanya's actions. She answered with it wasn't my fault and that she understood where Tanya was coming from. But I could tell just by her sad facial expression her words weren't all that true.

I was about to protest when Tanya appeared beside me and Alice and Rosalie beside Bella. This certainly was going to be interesting I though as Tanya made a comment directed at Bella. I gave her a sideways glance resisting the urge to glare as she inspected her ring finger. I warned her not to do this but she chose to ignore my warning by waving the back of her hand in Bella's face.

I watched as realisation dawned on her face and I just wanted to reach out and pull her into my arms, making that sadness disappear. I knew she couldn't take anymore when she quickly made up an excuse to leave and turned to walk away before any of us could stop her.

I turned and glared at Tanya as she shouted after her something about inviting her to the party. How dare she treat someone like that especially someone as kind and gentle as Bella. It was Rosalie who broke the silence she looked livid. "Are you happy now? I watched as Tanya just simply rolled her eyes at her words.

"I'm guessing Edward doesn't know about your little secret hhh? That caught my attention I looked towards Tanya then over to Rosalie.

"We don't have any secrets". That made both Rose and Alice laugh which was making me think what had she been keeping from me. I was glad when she went on without Tanya's consent because I was eager to know what she had been hiding.

"Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when Bella was asked to come up with a design for your house? Rosalie paused and looked over at me I answered by nodding. "Well your girlfriend here also did a design but it wasn't the one she claimed to be hers that one belonged to Bella". I felt myself gasp as I looked over at Tanya; her face confirmed everything she was glaring at both Alice and Rosalie now.

How could I have been so stupid to think that they were Tanya's ideas, of course I knew at the back of my mind that she preferred plain designs with nothing about them. I needed to go and find Bella quick before it was too late. But first I needed back what was rightfully mine and what happened to be placed on her finger. So I held out my hand to a confused and raging Tanya.

"I think you have something that belongs to me? At first she tried to act dumb by looking around but with a stern look she sighed and slipped the ring off her finger, slamming it down into my hand. "I want you gone out of my house by the time I arrive home understand? Without speaking she nodded then with a flick of her well styled hair she took off. I quickly turned back towards Alice and Rose and smiled.

"I think it's about time you put Bella out of her misery". I nodded the smile never leaving my face as I quickly thanked them both then took off the way Bella had left a couple of minutes previous. I rushed around checking everywhere for her but there was still no sign, she couldn't of gone yet I would of though she still had work to do.

I stopped beside the doors leading to the back stage rooms and just caught sight of somebody walking into the lift. Without hesitation I hurried forward and stepped inside before the doors could fully close.

She looked up from where she was standing I could now see all the hurt in her eyes, everything she had been holding in. Instead of any words being said I stepped towards her without breaking eye contact and leaned down to capture her lips with mine, gently wrapping my arms around her. I knew there was more to be said but right now this needed to be done.

After a second she broke away and looked up into my eyes I gave her a light smile then raised my hand and ran the back down the side of her face. She sighed pulling away and looking down at the floor. "I know what Tanya did". This caught her attention and made her looked straight back up at me. "I should have known that that drawing wasn't her design I've been so stupid, I just hope that you can find it in you to forgive me". I felt my heart pound as looked deep in her eyes as she thought things through.

"There is nothing to forgive". She gave me one of her beautiful smiles while leaning back against the wall.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me this from the start? She waited a minute or two before answering.

"Tanya made it clear that if I was to tell you or anyone else then I would lose my job and she would make it hard for me to get another job in that line of work". I blew out a breath before running a hand through my hair feeling frustrated with Tanya's actions and horrid words.

"I'm sorry". Bella shook her head and places a gently hand on the side of my face.

"Please don't apologise for Tanya's actions, it really isn't your fault". I moved closer and brought her into my arms smiling when I felt her place her head on my chest.

"I feel like I could have done something to prevent all this hurt happening". Instead of answering Bella simply laughed, which made me look down at her in confusion. I felt myself also joining in after everything here we were together for the first time. I had never felt happier in my all life; a big weight had been lifted off our shoulders.

Yes we still needed to talk more but right now we were happy in together company. I tilted my head and captured her lips once again feeling complete for the first time in ages.

**A/N: and there we have it the last chapter before we skip a couple of years. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and support I am very grateful. **


	16. Chapter 16

**B P.O.V**

I looked around at the surrounding area and smiled it had been a long time since I could just sit back and relax. Mainly because my job requires a lot of my time these days. A few weeks after Tanya had fire me I decided to open other options and possibilities. Such as maybe changing my career choice so I looked around, but sadly nothing caught my eye and stuck out for me.

I was beginning to lose hope when all of a sudden one afternoon while having lunch with Rosalie I received a call. I had been mysteriously recommended to this company and they were very interested in seeing some of my work. So the following day I took a file to show some of my better designs and the next thing I know I was offered a job. Before I knew it I had been working two years for them now and wouldn't change a thing.

Feeling myself smile even more I took a seat in one of the many chairs on the long balcony and breathed in the sea air. Everything was so perfect almost like it was made to be, I felt like I was living in a fairy tale half of the time. I was even more surprised by the fact Tanya hadn't bothered us at all. It was like she had dropped off the face of the earth. Even her business had gone downhill and become bankrupt, well so I heard. In a way I felt for her no one deserves that and I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

I stood from where I was sat on a sun lounger and slowly walked towards the rail of the balcony. This was in fact our honey moon and it couldn't have been any more perfect. We had both finally got the chance to get away after about half a year. Edward surprised me when I had just come home from work, by handing me an envelope. It turned out to be three weeks on a luxury cruise around the Caribbean. It had only been three days yet I felt so relaxed and calm. I smiled as I remembered our wedding day, I couldn't have asked for a more special day.

_***Flash back***_

_I sat on the bed in my hotel room feeling slightly nervous there was a slight pounding in my head from the night before. This was the day everything would change and Edward and I would be joined. I was scared yet excited all at the same time; I really didn't want to mess up or fall over something not even there, making my way up the aisle. Glancing out of the window I noticed the ground was covered in snow._

_ I had dreamed of a winter wedding where the snow covered the ground. A light knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts I got up off the bed and walked across the room to unlock the door. As I pulled the door open I felt myself rolling my eyes, Alice stood beside Rosalie with a bottle of wine and some make up bags. I stepped aside and let them come in letting the door click shut behind them. _

_Straight away they both started moving around the room, placing things out and setting up. I just decided to take a seat and watch, waiting until they needed me. _

_Which wasn't long, Alice handed me a glass of sparkling wine then order me to sit in front of the makeup table. I quickly did as I was told not wanting to annoy her, which was never I good idea. I sipped at my wine and closed my eyes as they both got to work on my hair and makeup. _

_I hadn't realised until I was being shaken that I had actually fallen asleep, I opened my eyes to see my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't believe the person staring back at me; it just didn't look like me. My hair had been twisted and clipped up onto my head and the makeup wasn't over the top._

_ "We should be really getting changed, do you need any help? I shook my head and looked away from the mirror. "I'll be fine". They both collected up their things and went to leave. "We'll just be in the next room if you need us, see you in a bit". All I could do was nod at the minute I was a little emotional. I waited until they had left before I stood from the bed and made my way over towards the door where my dress hung. _

_**End of flashback**_

I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me and pull me to the person; I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"What has gotten you so deep in thought? I shivered as I felt his mouth placing open kisses on my neck.

"Ohh it was nothing". He stopped and began to stroke my arm gently.

"It must have been something or you wouldn't of been smiling and have that faraway look". I laughed and pulled away to look at him.

"I was thinking about the wedding and how perfect it was". Edward smiled leaning down to place a gentle kiss on my head.

"Even when you tripped". I pulled away shocked that he would bring that up, playfully hitting his arm.

"Well it was except for that bit". I felt my cheeks become warm at the memory. I remember being so nervous and scared all rolled into one. He chuckled pulling me further into his lap while wrapping his arms around me. " At least I didn't turn into bridezilla like Alice and Rose; you seriously didn't want to get in-between them or their plans". Alice had announced her wedding plans a couple of weeks after the play. I was delighted for her and even more when she asked me if I would be her bridesmaid.

The wedding was beautiful and even though she was ranting every chance she got. Everything ran smoothly and straight away they left for the honey moon. Then came Rosalie's and Emmett's wedding it was a huge affair something I feared of having. Both Alice and I were the bridesmaids; the wedding took place out doors in a small church near the countryside.

I smiled at all these memories so wonderful and pleasant I wouldn't change a thing. Everything up until now had been so perfect almost too perfect I was scared encase I jinks it somehow. If I had been told a couple of years ago that I was to have all this then I would of more than likely laughed.

Back then I didn't really believe in many things I only wanted to work my way up the work ladder. I was looking forward to finding out what the future held for us all. This was only the beginning for us who knows what will happen from now on. I had decided to start living right now instead of worrying about what the future held or what was going to happen.

I found myself laying my head on Edward's chest as we watched the sun set over the sea. I smiled as a champagne flute was placed into my hand, and shut my eyes feeling slightly warn out from the day. We had been fitting quite a lot into our days and it was beginning to take it's toll on me. Just today we had decided to have a picnic made up by the specialist chefs on the boat.

We packed up everything we needed and set off into the local town, in the end we walked up a mountain just sitting and watching the world go by.

It was nice to go to a secluded place and just spent time together without a care in the world. We had sat and talked about everything and any think on our minds. It had only been a couple of hours ago we had decided to walk back due to it getting dark. I sipped on the champagne quite content at where I was right now, nothing could spoil this moment.

"I love you". I tilted my head so I could see into his eyes. They held such love and compassion I couldn't fault that, instead of returning his words I pressed my lips gently to his and put love my love into that one kiss.

The end

**A/N Thank you once again for all your continued support I am really glad you all enjoyed this story. I will now be working on my other story my beautiful mistake if any of you would like to check it out, I would be very grateful.**


End file.
